Selene and Toren
by sayin-girl
Summary: Adventures with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's children. Where have they been? This story answers that. original characters and hopfully plots.you judge
1. The Attack

Disclamier: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Please do not sue me as you would not get very much anyway. Thank you, and have a nice day.

Authors rant: This story was something that has been running around in my head and sceaming to get out. I have decided to do that now seeing as it was giving me a headache what with all the noise it makes. It is not meant to offend anyone and I hope you will all like it and take into mind my inexperience at writing. Well have fun and let me know what you think. All comments are welcome. Except flames they hurt. And aren't very nice either. 

**Prolouge: The Attack**

An orange tabby cat lounged in the evening sun, blissfully unaware that he was being watched. A pair of light blue eyes almost silver in color watched him from behind a fence post. They dissapeared. Then flashes of black and purple speed behind a bush right near the fat tabby. The eyes appeared again and a wicked gleam of anticipation appeared in them. A shadow creapt closer and closer then stopped and prepared to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

"Selene Ann Lupin you leave that cat alone!" A woman's voice yelled from the house behind the shadow, now revealed to be a girl of about five.

"Sorry Aunt Maria but he was askin' for it" the girl pouted. The woman smiled softly and patted Selene on the head avoiding the soft black dog-ears.

" Yes well that may be so but you really shouldn't pick on ditcht, he's very tired already from you chasing him around all day." The woman then turned and started walking towards the house. " Come inside now, its almost time for supper."

The young girl bounced to her feet and raced inside, black tail waving, fat tabby completely forgotten with the promise of food. She got through the door then skidded to a halt the ears on her head twitching in the direction of the stairs.

" Toren's awake, Aunt Maria." She said then continued on her race to the kitchen.

Maria shook her head at the girls antics then headed up the stairs to get her son. Selene was a very special child, she knew. Her father was a werewolf, and apparently the virus that would have passed on to his daughter mutated before she was born. As a result the young Lupin girl had wolf ears and tail. Her eyesight, as well as her sense of smell, were astounding, and caused Maria many surprises. She was also very active. And could transform into her full wolf form at will. Remus didn't seem worried however as she didn't suffer the same insanity that he did.

Maria stopped her musings of Selene when she heard her son give a giant wail. She walked into his room and smiled down at the infant. No more than a year in age.

"Hello my angel, how are you? Did you have a good nap?" she cooed to him as she lifted the baby into her arms. Toren giggled happily and clung to his mother.

" Let's go down and see what Selene is up to, shall we?" She said as they started down the stairs. In the kitchen, Selene was seated at a chair by the table, obviously trying to be patient but fidgeting a little.

She smiled when she saw the baby and put her arms out to hold him, while her Aunt got dinner finished. Maria smiled when she heard her son laughing while Selene mock growled at him. 

" Aunt Maria, when's Toren's dad gonna come home?"

Maria's normally cheerful face dimmed a bit. "I don't know, sweetheart, I wish I did."

"I hope it's soon, I know it was a big mistake. Mister Black can't be a bad guy, he's my Papa's friend. And papa doesn't make friends with bad people." Selene said.

Maria smiled at the child and started putting food on the table, laughing silently to herself as Selene's nose twitched at the delicious smells. The girl managed to drag her attention away from the food and ask a question.

"How long is papa gonna be gone?" 

Maria smiled at her. "Only until tomorrow, Selene." 

"Ok." She said with a shrug. Papa sometimes had to go do work for the man with the long beard. She liked him, he was funny. 

They ate dinner and then it was bath time. Selene didn't like bath time, it made her fur smell funny and she got water in her ears. Maria spent a half-hour chasing after the hyper child, while Toren sat by and laughed. Once in the bath, after much struggle and splashing, she managed to get them both cleaned and into pajamas. A bed was set up in Toren's room for when Selene came over. After tucking them both in and telling them a bed time story about the "Amazing Mauraders" she closed the door and went down stairs to have a cup of tea and read Witch Weekly. 

Upstairs, Selene wasn't asleep. She sat at the window and watched the moon through the branches of the big tree outside. Whenever she missed her papa the moon always seemed to help. She opened the window a little so she could smell the air outside and listen to the sounds of the forest that was beyond the fence of the backyard. After a little struggling she got it open and stuck her head out, the crickets chirping and the owls hooting were like music to her ears. She felt the light breeze blowing through her short hair and breathed in the smells of the forest. Her ears twitched. The sounds had stopped. She looked out towards the forest, her brow furrowed. What was wrong? Why was it so quite? 

Suddenly there was a big bang down stairs that hurt her ears and caused them to lay flat on her head to try to muffle the sound. And her Aunt was screaming. What was happening? 

"RUN SELENE RUN! GET TOREN AND RUN FAR AWAY!" That was Aunt Maria. What was all the screaming about? It hurt her head. There was a flash of green light through the crack in the door. Then the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

Selene's heart was pounding as the footsteps grew closer.. She peeked out the crack in the door and saw a scary man in a dark cloak coming up the stairs. She watched as he got to the door and put his hand in the crack.

Selene slammed her foot against the door and heard the man bellow in pain. She raced across the room and grabbed Toren out of his crib, then jumped out the window into the tree. She ran down the tree and across the backyard. She looked back as she hopped the fence and saw more black cloaked men coming out of the house. They chased her but they were no match for her speed. She ran and ran. Until she was too tired to move. Then she collapsed, still hugging the crying infant to her chest.

A large Gryffin was drinking from a lake when it heard the sound. Something it had never heard before. She followed the noise and saw two small human cubs. The smaller one was crying. The other wasn't all-human. In fact she didn't know what it was. It was curled around the smaller one and trying to keep it warm with its tail. The gryffin thought about leaving them but her heart wouldn't let her. They were obviously to small to care for themselves and would die if she left them. She walked over and lowered her great head to the crying one. It stopped and looked up at her with large, watery dark blue eyes. She made a cooing noise and the cub calmed, and fell asleep. She carefully picked both up in her large talons and flew back to her den.

***

A few years later:

A toddler of about three years in age, with shaggy black hair, walks unsteadily towards a cliff edge laughing happily the entire time. As his foot comes off the edge a large white talon blocks his way and turns him around. The boy looks up at the majestic creature and raises his chubby arms in the air. 

"Mamma." He says smilingly.

The Gryffin smiles. She lowers her head to nuzzle the child,.who laughs as the feathers tickle his cheek.

A shadow passes over them and they both looked up to see what it is.

"Lena!" Toren gurgles out, overjoyed to see his favorite person.

" Where are you off to young lady." The Gryffin asked of her adopted daughter.

The girl's ears lowered and she looked up at the Gryffin. 

"Exploring." she said with a cheeky grin. The Gryffin gave her a look that said 'sure you are' that all mothers seem to possess. Then gave a sigh.

"Fine but-" She didn't get to finish as Selene was already off and running, "BUT LEAVE THE DRAGONS ALONE!" she yelled in a last ditch effort to get her to behave. The dragon clan was still miffed over the whole 'Selene the mighty dragon rider' bit. Oh well. They all loved her anyway, no matter how rambunctious she got.

"Mamma!" Toren giggled as his adoptive Gryffin mother picked him up and went back into the den so he could take a nap and give momma some quite time. 

****

Authors note: I hope you all like it. I have a lot more planned for this story. Feel free to ask any questions. The time line in this is the past right now it will work its way up, I'm just developing the characters right now. Selene is the same age as Harry Potter is and will eventually meet him. Remus Lupin never knew what happened to his daughter or Toren and assumed they had been killed in the attack since the death eaters set fire to the house. Selene was only five at the time and although she remembers she has a father she is content to live with her gryffin mother and Toren in the forest. Selene's mother died at her birth. And I don't know if gryffin's talk or not but I figured that if Tarzan could talk to apes why can't Selene and Toren talk to gryffins and other magical creatures if they are raised around them. Plus it just makes it easier on me to assume they can.

Let me know what ya think. Next time: meet Nemo the silver fox! 


	2. Nemo

Disclaimer: as I said before I own nothing. This is done strictly for entertainment purposes. I am getting no money off of this. Thank you. Don't sue.

**Chapter One: Nemo**

Selene ran through the forest. She loved running in her wolf form, it was so much faster. Everything blurred as she moved. Jumping logs and darting around trees. She stopped in a clearing to catch her breath when she heard a cry of pain. Looking around she didn't see anything, until a flash of silver caught her eye.

"Leave me alone!" a little fox wailed as a Jarvey threw rocks at it.

"You pathetic. Little ki,t all alone? Where's ya family? They kick ya out for bein' a freak?" the Jarvey taunted.

"I'm not a freak!" the little fox yelled back.

" You look like a freak to me, look at that stooopid mark on ya head, and ya fur is hideous." The jarvey sneered.

The fox covered his forehead with his paws, and tried to keep from crying. _There all gone, all of them, and this This thing is making fun of me. Well I'll show him. _The little fox uncovered his forehead and looked right at the other animal. 

"I'll s-s-show you! I'm n-n-not afraid of you, you ugly weasel!"

"What!? You little runt, why I oughta!" The jarvey started to advance. But the fox didn't move. He bared his teeth and started to snarl as best he could. What came out shocked even him. It sounded like a growl. Oh well, at least the jarvey was scared. In fact he looked terrified. Another growl came and the fox froze. That wasn't him doing that. He turned around slowly and looked up. And up. And up. There was a wolf behind him. A big black one. And it was growling at the jarvey. In the back of his mind a little voice was screaming at him to run, but his legs wouldn't work. 

The jarvey apparently didn't have the same problem. He took off, a large dust cloud trailing behind him. The fox was still frozen as the wolf looked down at him. As it opened its mouth (to eat him no doubt) he did the only thing he could. Made a strange eeping sound and fainted.

Selene blinked down at the immobile kit. She had been about to ask if he was ok when his eye's got all big and he fell over. Maybe he was hurt. She sniffed but didn't smell any blood. He looked like he was asleep. She cocked her head to the side to study the little creature. He was silver. As silver as moon beams, and had a curious little white patch of fur on his forehead in the shape of a star.

She reverted back into human form with a shiver and picked the little fox up. He'd probably get eaten or something if she left him out here. She headed back to the den. Her ears twitched and she looked behind her at the horizon. Dark clouds could be seen. She sniffed at the air and could smell rain. She started walking a little faster.

She got back to the den and walked inside. It was warm inside. With lots of furs covering the floor and glowing rocks that heated it, but didn't burn. She walked over to her adoptive mother and sat down, leaning back against her large body. The gryffin turned her head and examined the creature in her daughter's arms.

"What have you got there, Selene?"

"I'm not sure. I saw him getting beat up by a Jarvey, and after I scared it off he just fell over. I hope he's ok." She said while stroking the kits silvery fur.

" I'm going to go out and catch dinner before the rain comes. Watch your brother until I get back, alright?" Selene moved as the gryffin got up and moved towards the entrance.

"Sure thing mom, see ya." She said her attention still on the fox in her arms. He stirred a little and opened one eye, looked at her then closed it. Both eyes snapped open and he jumped out of her arms.

"Where am I? Did it eat me? Am I dead? This doesn't look like heaven. Oh no, don't tell me I went the other way!" the fox blurted out quickly while Selene looked on in confusion, As he ran around in a panic.

"No, no you aren't dead. I didn't eat you, and this is my home." She explained. He stopped running and looked up at her.

"Oh that's good, and what do you mean you didn't eat me, you aren't a wolf. Come to think of it, what the heck are you anyway." He asked as he looked at her ears. Selene laughed and rubbed at her ears self-consciously.

"Well, I was the wolf, I can shape shift. And as for what I am, I don't know. I know I'm part human and part wolf, but I don't know exactly what its called."

"I've heard of humans but I didn't think they were real."

"My brother Toren is a human, you can meet him when he wakes up, but he's just a baby." She said. She cocked her head to the side and asked. "So where do you live? I should probably take you home before it starts raining?"

His ears drooped and he looked like he would start crying.

"They're gone. These big ugly hairy things came and, and killed them all!" he wailed throwing himself into Selene's lap and sobbing his little heart out. She patted him on the back and ran her fingers threw his fur to try to calm him down.

"Hey, it's ok. You can stay here and live with me. I'll protect you. And you can be my best friend, alright?" he sniffled a bit and looked up at her through watery violet eyes.

"Really?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Of course! We'll be best friends forever and then you'll always have a home." She said with a big smile. "What's your name? Mine's Selene."

He smiled back. "I'm Nemo." He said then jumped into her arms and nuzzled the side of her neck.

****

Toren had woken up and crawled over to examine the new creature in his environment. Nemo poked at him with a paw and looked at him from all angles.

"So this is a human huh." He poked Toren in the forehead then looked at his ears. "Weird."

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about. But yeah, he is a little weird." She laughed as Toren tried to grab Nemo's tail.

A shadow blocked the den's entrance and they looked up to see their mother with fish for dinner. Nemo squeaked and tried to hide in selene's hair.

"Who is that." Nemo asked in a small voice. Selene looked at him and said. "That's our mom."

Nero blinked, looking from one member of the family to the next, then looked at Selene.

"You have a strange family." He said seriously. Selene just grinned at him.

"Yep, and now you're a part of it."

The gryffin walked over and laid the fish down on a polished stone that served as a table and started shredding the meat for Toren.

"The dragon's were nice enough to cook this for me, even after the mess you caused the other day. I think you should go and apologize tomorrow if it isn't raining Selene." Her mother said giving her the 'don't argue with me look'

,

"Ok, mom. Oh and this is Nemo, he's gonna live with us now, ok?" She said pulling Nemo out of her hair and presenting him, adding in the giant puppy eyes she was so good at. Her mother sighed and then nodded her head.

"Alright, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Oh, I promise he won't be, momma." Selene said grinning. The gryffin just rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter. 

They ate dinner, then crawled over to the glowing rocks where they curled up. Selene under her mothers wing, Toren between her great talons and nestled against her chest. And the newest member, Nemo, curled in a ball and wrapped in Selene's tail. The sounds of the rain and the forest lulling them to sleep.

****

The next morning dawned, bright and sunny. So Selene and her new friend Nemo set out to visit the dragon clan and beg forgivness. Selene wasn't to worried, however she knew that they weren't really that mad at her. So she skipped into the cavern that the dragons lived in and right up to the elder dragon. She then proceeded to put on her most contrite face and puppy eyes.

"I'm really, really sorry about the other day. I was just bored and wanted to play." She added a little quiver to her lip for added affect. She watched the great dragon sigh and then smile at her and knew victory was at hand.

"I know you were bored, you are a very intelligent child, we thought that it was about time you learned some human things, however, and so have asked Rowan to tutor you in the ways of humans. I think its called 'school'."

Selene stared at him in horror. My god, they were angrier than she thought, they had hired her a teacher! The dragon made a gesture with his claw and the sound of hoofs could be heard. Selene turned around and looked into the face of a stern looking Centaur. He stared down at her and swished his tail. She stared right back, and thought about how many ways she could make his life hell. 

"Selene, meet your tutor Rowan. He will be teaching you to read and write, as well as many other human things." The great dragon said happily.

***

Selene had tried everything she could think up to make this guy go away, but every day he eluded her attempts. And grudgingly earned her respect. She also liked learning how to read and write, it was fun. Math was ok, but she wasn't very good at it. Her favorite was astronomy. They would go out and look at the stars, and Rowan would tell her all the stories behind the constellations. He even started teaching Toren how to read and write when he got old enough. Nemo was even taught how to read, and learned how to speak in the human language. Rowan taught them all everything they needed to know. Up until Selene's eleventh birthday.

****

Author note: I hope you all like this. Let me know what you think. Should I continue it or scrap it? Next Time: The Letter


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Except Selene, Toren, Nemo, and Rowan. Hey I guess I do own something after all huh. Neat. Oh well on with the story.

Author note: In case your confused this chapter is set about four years after the Last one.

**Chapter 2: the Letter**

Selene ran across the forest floor. Deliberately darting in different directions and under logs. She ran right passed Rowan and Toren. The force so great it set their hair (and tail in Rowans case) billowing. Shortly after, what appeared to be an owl zipped passed 

Rowan turned to Toren to ask if he knew what that was about, but Toren beat him to the punch.

"That things been chasin' sis ever since we got up this mornin'" he said with a shrug.

Rowan looked at where they dissapeared into the forest for a moment, before turning back to Toren 

"Did she ever think to stop and ask it what it wanted?" Toren gave him a strange look, as if that hadn't occurred to him either. Rowan just sighed and shook his head. 

They saw Selene start to make another pass when she skidded to a halt kicking up dust, which caused them to cough, and shifting back into a human. Then she turned and waited for the owl. It appeared as though she had gotten sick of running and not getting away. After awhile the owl appeared. Flying very unsteady, and slow to boot. It made it to Selene and then collapsed in a dead faint.

"What's that he's holding?" asked Toren while pointing at a letter gripped in the unconscious bird's claw. Selene blinked and reached down to pry the letter out of its talon (that bird had a strong grip!) She turned the letter over and examined it while Toren read over her shoulder. It was a yellowish envelope. She sniffed it but all it smelled like was owl, with a trace of cat. She shrugged. And read the green writing on the front.

****

Ms.S.Lupin

The Den

Black Forest

Northern Ireland

She turned it over and slit it open. Inside was a letter. Which she unfolded and read.

**__**

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Ms. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

__

Minerva McGonogall 

Deputy Headmistress

Toren managed to sum it up in only a few words. 

" What the hell?"

Selene whipped around. " Toren! Watch your mouth. You know mom doesn't like you talking like that."

"Sorry. So what are you gonna do about this? You gonna go?" he asked gesturing to the letter in her hand. She looked back down at it.

"I don't know. But what's it mean by "await your owl'?" she asked looking at Rowan. He looked at the letter and then back at Selene.

" I think we need to talk to your mother about this. Grab that owl and lets go back to the den." He said walking off and leaving the children behind. They looked at each other, shrugged, and raced after him, Selene picking up the comatose bird on the way.

***

Nemo had been taking a nap when everyone came in, and Selene dropped an owl onto his poor head.

"Ow! What's this? Lunch?" he asked poking at the bird, that for all appearances looked dead. Selene shook her head.

"Nah. That's the mail man erbird sorta." She answered walking over to her mother and plopping down to rest against her wing. Toren came over and sat next to his sister. Until his mom started messing with his hair. He batted her talon away.

"Aw come on, mom, leave my hair alone.' He said trying to fix it. The gryffin laughed.

" It's always so messy Toren, I was just trying to make it look better." Toren looked offended.

"I like my hair messy!' he growled. Although he couldn't growl as well as his sister did.

"You like it messy, huh?" Selene play growled. "Ok, then." She grabbed his head and started grinding her fist into his hair.

"Ow! Hey gerroff." He said struggling out of her grip and attempting to sooth his abused hair.

"All right, that's enough." Rowan said drawing everyone's attention to him. He looked at Selene. " Show your mother the letter." 

Selene shrugged and pulled out the letter from her shirt and gave it to the gryffin. She took it in her talons and read it over. 

"Well, Selene, it appears you're a witch, or at least part witch." She said.

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Selene asked confused.

"It's good. It means you can learn to do magic, that's what that school is for." Rowan said. Selene's ears came down.

"Does that mean I have to leave home?" the gryffin and centaur looked at each other, then back at Selene.

"Well, yes dear. But Toren will probably be joining you in about four years." Their mother said. Selene's jaw set in determination.

"Then I'm not going. Not 'till Toren does, at least."

" But Selene.." her mother started to say when Rowan cut her off.

"Maybe that would be best." Everyone looked at him. He looked at the gryffin.

"They have never been around other humans before. It would be best if they were together when they did go. I can teach her until Toren gets his letter. Then they can go together." He explained. She nodded.

"Perhaps your right. But we should let the school know what we're doing, so they know that she will be coming. Just in four years, when Toren enters." Rowan nodded and walked over to a basket that the children put their writing materials in. he got out a quill and some parchment and wrote to the headmaster explaining what they were doing. He then walked over and attached the letter to the still sleeping bird. He used a simple reviving spell on it and took it to the entrance of the den, where he threw it into the afternoon sun.

***

A few days later a letter arrived from the headmaster saying that he agreed to the plan, and that he looked forward to meeting Selene and Toren in four years time.

And so Selene's lessons in magical learning begin. Pray for Rowan. He'll need it.

*****

Authors Note: hope you liked it. Let me know of any ideas you might have to make this story better. But try to be gentle with my feelings, they bruise easily. And incase anyone wondered how Toren could be so young when his father was taken to prison five years before he was born. Just pretend that Sirius was aloud one special visit by Maria ok. Thanks and review. 

Next time: Adventures in magical learning

Or

Rowans headache

****


	4. Adventures in Magical Learning or Rowan'

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And that's the last time I'm sayin' that in this story. (Unless it must be done every chapter. Does it?) Oh well. On with the story.

Authors note: I would like to thank the people who reviewed. You have given me the inspiration I need to keep going with this. I will give you each a special note at the end of this chapter. Thanks again, and keep reviewing.

****

Chapter 3: Adventures in magical learning

Or

Rowans headache

"Ok, so the basics of magic. All magic is derived of the four basic states of matter. These are: Earth representing the solid state, Water representing the liquid state, Air representing the gaseous state, and fire representing, well, fire. All forms of magic come from these four basic elements, and so if you learn to harness these you can do all types of magic with relative ease." Rowan recited. He peered at his audience of one, only to find her in the sleeping state.

Rowan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, with a grimace and a prayer to all the powers that be, he thought. '_This could take awhile_ '

Then he calmly walked around his student, and lovingly whacked her in the back of the head with a hoof. Selene fell over, smacked her head against the ground, then bolted upright holding her face.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" she griped at him. Rowan just swished his tail and stared down at her.

"Pay attention next time and it won't happen." She just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Right. So how do I do this? Don't I need a wand or something?" She muttered. Rowan gave her a very superior look.

"No. I've heard that wizards use them but it's completely ridiculous, it isn't necessary. Wizards only use them because it's easier, but quite limiting. With proper training you will learn to use the magic that was born inside you, you don't need to wave around some stick, when I can teach you the same thing with a wave of your hand. Take a wizards wand away and their useless. I don't know why they insist on using them. Oh well, humans always were such strange creatures." He said with a shrug. Selene stared at him.

"Hello, have you forgotten that I'm half human? And what about Toren, he's all human?" she said putting her hands on her hips, and trying to glare up at him. Rowan looked down at her and patted her on the head.

"Yes, well I'm hoping that, being raised under better influences then most of your kind, will help further the intelligence of your species." He said with a smile. Selene gave him a strange look then shook her head, deciding that this was a lost argument.

***

KABOOM!!!

The loud sound reverberated through the forest. Shaking the ground, and setting birds into flight, small animals scurried to find safety.

Toren and Nemo looked up from collecting healing herbs for Rowan, and saw a column of smoke rising from the clearing that had been deemed off limits during Selene's lessons, for safety reasons. The only one brave enough to go anywhere near there at this time of day was Rowan, and that's because he had to.

" What da ya suppose sis blew up this time?" Toren asked watching the smoke pillar move.

"From the way it's movin', my guess is Rowan again." Nemo shrugged and went back to collecting herbs. Toren looked at him, then back at the clearing and sighed wistfully.

"I can't wait until I can learn that." Nemo stopped and looked back at him. With a very pained expression on his face he muttered.

"Merlin spare us."

****

"I'm really sorry Rowan, this stupid spell just won't work right." Selene muttered as she conjured water from the nearby stream to douse Rowan's tail. He looked at his singed hair and sighed.

"Selene, the fire spell is particularly hard to control. You seem so be able to conjure it fine, you're just not controlling it." He said gently, when he noticed her defeated expression. "Try it again."

"Alright." She said raising her hand. Rowan began to look distinctly panicked.

"Wait! Why don't you turn this way first." He said, positioning her away from him. She nodded and began to concentrate. 

*****

FFWWOOMMM!!!

Toren and Nemo looked up at the giant pillar of fire. And shook their heads.

"Well she's really good at conjuring fire." Toren said positively. Nemo looked at him in disbelief, and would have commented on that, except that he was interrupted by a whistling sound. They both looked around for the source, but didn't see it. Until Rowan arrived with a bang.

He pulled himself out of the crater he'd inadvertently created and calmly dusted off. Then turned to them and said.

" I think were done with the fire lessons." And limped back of to the clearing, while Toren and Nemo blinked at his retreating back.

****

Things went along in that vein, pretty much every lesson.

****

A tunnel of wind carved a path through the forest. While a figure chased after it screaming.

"I'm sorry Rowan! How do I make it stop?" Selene called to the bundle of arms and hooves swirling around in the funnel.

"Just cut the connection in your mind!" he screamed back. She concentrated and the tornado ceased. Unfortunately for Rowan he was sixty feet in the air.

WHOOSHBAM!!

Selene winced, then walked over to the dust cloud where Rowan had re-introduced himself with the ground.

"Er, sorry." She said pitifully. Rowan just moaned.

****

Selene, Toren and Nemo stood around a large pill of rubble.

"What was it this time?" Toren questioned. Selene developed an embarrassed tic in the muscle of her cheek.

"Earth training." She said. Toren nodded, then turned back to the pill of dirt. 

"So what happened?" Asked Nemo. Selene began to look even more embarrassed. 

"Land slide." 

Toren and Nemo Ah'ed , then started digging Rowan out.

****

A glowing hole appears above a cliff. Out falls a very resigned looking Rowan.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm okay! Ow! CRASH..ouch."

Toren, Nemo and Selene look over the edge.

"Is he dead yet?" Toren asked. Nemo looked over the edge, then turned to grab a rock. He threw it down the cliff.

"Ouch," came a pained voice from the bottom. Nemo turned around and smiled.

"Nope. Still alive." He said joyfully.

Selene looked cautiously out over the edge.

"I'M SORRY ROWAN!"

****

Poor Rowan. He's got four years of this to look forward to.

****

Authors note: Well I hope you all liked it. I've already started on the next chapter. Let me know what ya think. And now I'd like to thank my reviewers. You've all helped me a lot and I hope you know how much I appreciate your words of encouragement, no matter how small.

To Lilolu: Thank you so much for reviewing, I will try to read your fanfics. I promise. But please don't flame me. I might cry. JK. Anyway please review again, I'd love to know what ya think.

To Tajuki: Thanks, I saw that right after I uploaded and fixed it, but it takes the site 24 hours to make the change. Thanks for pointing that out though. And please review again,

To Spirit of Rain: Toren is Toren Black and is Sirius's son. Selene is Remus's child and is part wolf due to the werewolf virus mutating before her birth. Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep reading.

To Blueberrie: Thanks. Selene will meet Harry in chapter seven. Don't worry I'll get that out soon. I want them to meet to, It'll be fun. But I need to develop the characters a bit more first. Thanks again. Hope you like my story. Review again and let me know.

To Helena the Fair: Thank you for your words of encouragement! And I sure will continue this story, don't worry. I'm not giving up.

Next time: Toren and the Falcon


	5. Toren and the Falcon

Disclamier: Yeah I know I said I wouldn't do another one. So sue me.. No! Wait don't, I was just kidding. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. Never have never will. Unless I find some way to swap bodies with J.K Rowling. Hmm, that might be worth looking into. All right, enough of that, on with the story. 

Authors note: Well I don't actually have anything to say. Give me a minute to get over the shock Ok that's enough time. Oh and I hope you like my story. Please review and let me know. K. And if you reviewed the last chapter, look at the bottom for my special thanks to you.

****

Chapter 4: Toren and the Falcon

Toren lay back in the soft grass, lazily watching the clouds drift by, and listening to Rowan's panicked yells. His sister was in fine form today. She'd only fried Rowan twice! 

He listened as the sounds drifted away, indicating that Rowan was probably running to the nearest stream, with his sister following right behind and apologizing. Today was definitely a good day.

He frowned at the sky in confusion when he heard a crashing sound come from behind him. He sat up and turned around to see what was making it, but all he saw was blue, before something impacted with his face, sending him sprawling over backwards. Whatever it was moved on fast. When he got up again, and turned to see what it was, a lot of somethings, bigger than the last one, connected with the back of his head, again sending him to the ground. This time face first.

Toren laid there for a minute to see if anything else felt like walking on him today, when he heard a pained cry. He jerked his head up, and saw a group of clabberts surrounding the small blue thing that had hit him in the face. They were attacking it. 

Toren stood up fast and searched around frantically for something to throw. All he saw was a stick. Without thinking he grabbed it up and ran at the group of clabberts, beating them off with it and sending them flying. They turned back around only to be faced with an irate eight-year old. They sneered and scrambled off.

Toren turned around and bent down to the small blue thing. It was a bird, and it was hurt bad. Toren gently picked it up in his hands, and walked back to the den. Once there he bandaged the unconscious bird's wounds.

****

Toren had been caring for the baby bird for a week now. It had only woken twice. Both times to peck at his fingers. Toren had called it an "Ungrateful ball of feathers" and it had puffed up in indignation and pecked him harder. But no matter how bad it acted, Toren was always gentle with it. And slowly it began to trust him

****

The day had finally come. The little bird was fully healed and ready to be released. 

Toren took him to the entrance of the den and threw him into the air. The bird fluttered around, going sideways, upside down and backwards, before making it's way back to Toren and attaching to his face. Toren calmly peeled him off, and held him at arms length.

"You can't fly can you?" The bird looked up at him and twittered sadly. Toren thought for a minute and then said.

"Well, I can't teach you, since humans can't fly. But I know some one who does. We'll ask him. Ok?" The baby bird chirped happily at him and hugged his hand. Toren just smiled and began walking off to find his little friend a flying tutor.

****

"You want me to do what?" a large dragon asked, staring down at Toren in disbelief.

"Come on Kazul, please, please, pretty please." Toren begged. 

Kazul the dragon looked down at the dinky bird by Toren's feet then sighed and agreed. What was it about these kids that turned supposedly ferocious dragons like him into puddles of useless goo with just a look. 

"Right then. Let's go." He said. Leading them over to a cliff edge.

To any onlooker it would have seemed very strange to see a dragon showing a bird, no bigger than a baseball, how to work it's wings, and how air currents affected flight, But to anyone living in that forest it was pretty much standard every day stuff.

"Ok. Well I've told you all I can. The best way to learn is really to just do it, so here ya go." Kazul said, picking up the tiny bird and dropping him over the edge. Toren ran to the edge and stared down in horror.

"What did you do that for?! He's gonna die! Save him!" He screamed at Kazul. Who looked very calm.

"Just watch kid." He said. Toren turned back and watched as his little friend plummeted to his death. Only to see him pull up at the last minute. Toren smiled.

"He did it!" he cheered. Jumping into the air and waving his arms. Kazul just smiled in a smug way. Toren watched the bird fly around, his happy feeling wearing off a bit at the thought that he would have to release him now. He was really gonna miss that bird.

He turned to go back home, when something attached to his back with enough force to send him to the ground. He sat up and reached behind him to grab it and pull it off. It was the bird. Toren shook his head at it.

"No, no. You gotta go be free now, ok." He said. Throwing it back into the air. It just zoomed right back and buried itself in his chest. Toren pried it off and folded its wings at its sides.

"BE FREE!" he yelled. Throwing it like a baseball into the forest then turning and trying to make a run for it. He never made it two steps, before it was attached to him again. No matter how much he pulled, it refused to come off, making aggravating noises all the while.

Kazul's amused laughter drew Toren's attention away from his current problem and onto him.

"Looks like your stuck with him, kid." He said in a cheerful voice. Toren looked down at the bird.

"You don't want to be free?" he asked it. The bird twittered and shook its head. Toren thought then said.

"Ok. I guess you can stay with me, what's your name?" the bird twittered some more. Toren looked shocked. 

"You don't have one! We'll that's ok, I'll give you one." He said looking up at the sky in deep thought. Then his eyes brightened and he looked back down at the bird on his chest.

"I know! I'll call you Skye." He proclaimed. The bird, now named Skye. Chirped happily

Kazul smiled at the two, then looked up when he heard someone approaching.

"I see you've made a new friend Toren." Rowan said. Toren looked up and smiled happily. Rowan continued speaking.

"I saw you the day you saved him. You were very good with that stick. And I was thinking it might be about time to teach you how to defend yourself." He said. Then threw a wooden pole at Toren, who caught it easily. Then looked at it quizzically. Then up at Rowan.

"Since humans are so very weak, we will be working on that to. Here." With that Rowan threw some weights at Toren's feet. Toren blinked down at the weights, then shrugged and put them on. And that's how Toren's training began.

****

Rowan taught him how to use the staff and Toren took to it like a fish does to water. Daily runs with Rowan and Selene through the forest with the weights increased his strength and stamina. As well as hauling water up mountains. Moving large rocks. And any other such training that Rowan could think up. Toren loved it. And his new friend skye helped out to. He would carry rocks and buckets of water. (He sure could carry a lot for such a small bird) Toren had learned that he was a blue falcon, some cousin to a bird called the phoenix or something.

He really didn't know just how strong he'd become, or that by human standards he was way beyond the norm. Oh well, its not like he cared about being normal anyway. So every day he would practice. And wait anxiously for his Hogwarts letter to arrive. 

****

Authors note: Hi all! I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry Harry and them will be coming in soon. I've got lots of surprises planned for the coming chapters. Review and let me know what ya think. Thanks for reading!

To Blueberrie: I'll try to update every day. I don't plan on going any more than two days without an update. Promise! Oh and Sirius will be in this story, and boy will he be surprised when he meets Toren! That ones gonna be fun. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up. It helps to inspire me.

To Helena the Fair: Thanks for reviewing. Toren's mother is, unfortunately gone. More will be explained later when the kids meet up with their fathers. Keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next time: Toren's Letter & Gifts from Rowan


	6. Toren's Letter and Gifts From Rowan

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well actually, that's not true. I own lots of things, just not Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. So please don't sue me. Thanks.

****

Chapter 5: Toren's letter and gifts from Rowan

Toren woke one fine summer morning, to the sound of angry squawking. He turned over and pulled the blankets over his head to try to muffle the sound. A flurry of kinetic activity rolled over the small of his back. Startled and aggravated, he pushed up on his forearms and glared around angrily. He saw a snarl of blue and brown feathers tumble into a corner of the den. He recognized the blue half as Skye, so he got up to see what was going on. 

He pulled Skye off of a rather distraught looking owl that was holding a yellow parchment. Toren stared at the letter for a minute, before grabbing it, dropping the owl, and running through the den yelling at the top of his lugs.

"T GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Skye flew around in circles, squealing happily for him.

Selene just grunted, grabbing Nemo and putting him over her head. When that didn't help to make the noise go away, she sat up and watched through bleary vision as her brother ran around and made a fool of himself. Nemo just curled down into her blanket, completely unperturbed by the noise. She glared down at her sleeping friend in annoyance, then got up to see what all the yelling was about.

"Got what?" she yawned out, rubbing at her eyes. Toren turned and shoved something in her face. She pulled it away and looked down at it. It took a minute for her sleep fogged brain to register what it was. Once it did, she was running along right beside Toren. And yelling just as loud.

****

After waking their mother and telling her the good news, they went to find Rowan.

After showing him they discovered that Selene's list of fifth year school supplies were in the letter along with Toren's. Rowan said that he needed to go get something and to wait for him at home. So they went, giddy as could be, and talking about all the adventures they would have living with humans. They spent most of the morning talking, and looking at their lists, wondering about some of the things on them, like (What do I need a wand for?) and (do you think I can bring Skye? It doesn't say anything about falcons on here? And what about Nemo?) They decided that if their friends weren't aloud they'd just have to sneak them in. Later that evening their mother came in and asked them to come outside.

****

"Congratulations!"

The crowd consisted of dragons, gryffins, and centaurs. All friends of the family, who had been a part of their lives for as long as Selene or Toren could remember. They looked on with wide eyes for a minute before walking over to Rowan. Who smiled at them when he saw them approaching. 

"I have something for each of you." He said, pulling a long thinsomething, wrapped in fur from behind his back. Presenting it to Toren, who took it carefully, and after a last look at Rowan, unwrapped it. It was a staff. Made of polished slivery wood, wrapped at the top in some type of animal hide. Red and gold feathers dangled from it, catching the light and making them glow.

Toren stared at it in awe then began to move with it as he had been taught. As he swung in around in an arch it slipped from his fingers and hit a boulder near the entrance of the den. That shattered. Toren and everyone else, with the exception of Rowan, gawked.

"That staff is special. It's made of wood from the ash tree, wrapped at the top in graphorn hide. It's practically indestructible. The feathers you see are phoenix feathers. That staff will also serve in place of your wand, although I detest the things at least this is better than having one of those useless things." Rowan explained. Toren picked up his staff from were he dropped it, and walked back over the stand next to his sister.

"Thanks a lot Rowan, this is great!" Toren said, beaming up at his teacher. Rowan smiled back, then turned to Selene, who was practically bouncing in her excitement. He took her hand and turned it over, placing something in it. She looked at her fisted hand, then opened it. Inside was a ring. Made of the same silvery wood as Toren's staff, but with a silverish blue stone, almost the color of her eye's, in the center. She turned it this way and that looking at it. Then up at Rowan. 

"Put it on." He said motioning to the ring. Selene shrugged then slipped it onto her right ring finger. Nemo squawked and fell off of his perch on her shoulder, Toren gasped, stumbling backwards and Rowan just chuckled. Selene looked around in confusion.

"What?" she asked, looking at Toren. Who was staring at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Your ears! And your tail! Their gone!" Nemo wailed. It seemed that his mouth still worked, even if his brain was numb from shock. 

"Huh?" Selene felt her head. No, her ears were still there, what was Nemo talking about? Rowan chuckled again upon seeing her confused expression. 

"That ring has an illusion spell placed on it. It makes you look human. But it is only an illusion, you still have your ears and tail, so be careful about bumping into people." Rowan said. Selene nodded then spent five minutes taking on and pulling off her ring. Just to watch her brother and Nemo's reactions.

From the dragons they got a pouch full of treasure, it was magic so it would shrink down to fit in their pocket. It was to help " pay for your schooling" they said. Selene and Toren hugged them all thanking them for their thoughtfulness, since they hadn't even thought about how they were gonna pay for all their school supplies. 

Their mother gave them each a cloak made from Tebo hide. To "Help protect them" she said. Toren's was a dark blue, and Selene's was purple. They were pretty soft and warm. They both put them on and went to join in the feast.

****

Later the next day Selene, Toren, Nemo and Skye stood in front of their mother and Rowan.

"Well this is it. Were gonna miss you." Selene said looking close to tears. 

"I'll send Skye here all the time with letters, don't worry mom." Toren said, trying to look brave and confident. Their Gryffin mother burst into tears, grabbing them both in a huge hug.

"My baby's are all grown up and leaving the nest." She wailed, while Toren and Selene squirmed in her grip.

"There, there. It'll be alright." Rowan comforted, patting her on the back. She released the children and turned to grab him. Rowan suddenly looked rather panicked. 

Selene looked thoughtful for a minute then asked.

"How are we gonna get to this "Leaky Cauldron" anyway?" Toren brightened suddenly.

"I know!" he grabbed ahold of Selene, waved to their mother and Rowan then slammed his staff against the ground.

"Leaky Cauldron!" he shouted. Rowan snapped his head up to see them disappear into a black hole that had appeared under their feet.

"No, wait!" he yelled, but he was too late, they were already gone. He sighed.

"What's wrong? They're not going to be hurt, are they?" the gryffin asked in growing panic. Rowan shook his head.

"No, no. It's just very draining to travel that great a distance. He'll learn." He said, then turned back to the gryffin. 

"Would you like some tea? I feel like having a soothing cup right about now." And with that they walked back to the den, talking about times passed.

****

Selene and Toren appeared from a hole in the ceiling of The Leaky Cauldron, after pulling themselves out of the bundle of arms and legs they had created on the floor, and dusting off they looked around. Then Toren started to wobble. Selene looked worriedly at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Toren just blinked at her sleepily then fainted into her arms.

"Toren? Wake up? What's wrong?" She was getting panicky. The bartender came over and examined the boy.

"It's alright miss, he's just exhausted. You can use the room at the top of the stairs and on the left, I don't think he's gonna be goin' anywhere today. My name's Tom, by the way." He said. Selene smiled at him in gratitude.

"I'm Selene and this is Toren, Nemo and Skye." She said, pointing to each in turn. Then she pulled out the pouch that the dragons had given them, she gave Tom a handful of gold and jewels. He stared at them with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes Selene began to look scared, maybe she hadn't gotten this "Money "thing right.

"Um. Is that enough? Or do you need more?" she asked. Tom snapped his mouth shut, and looked at her.

"No. This is more than enough, this'll even pay for your meals. So come down later and we'll fix you up somethin special. 'Kay?" Tom said beaming. Selene nodded, then grabbed Toren. Skye perched on her shoulder and stared worriedly down at his friend, while Nemo sat on Selene's head and look around. 

She climbed the stairs and entered the room that Tom had given them to use and laid Toren on the bed. She brushed his wild hair off of his face then covered him with a light blanket. She walked over and sat at the window gazing out upon their new surroundings, and wondering what new surprises the next day would bring.

****

Authors note: Hey everybody I hope you liked it. Next chapter has Harry in it! Finally. Oh, by the way, I fixed my review thing so now anonymous reviews can be given. So please review and let me know what ya think. Now, a thank-you to the people who did review.

To Blueberrie: You like me! You really like me! (sniff) give me a moment, I'm just so overcome with happiness. Thank you Blueberrie! Keep reviewing!

To ER: Thanks for reviewing! They get to Hogwarts in chapter eight. But keep reading. Lots of good stuff happens before then.


	7. Diagon Alley?

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. And the second, and the third, and so on and so forth.

****

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley?

Harry Potter woke on the morning of July 31st to the sight of bright orange, slightly out of focus. He reached over and grabbed his glasses off his trunk and put them on. Stumbling out of the cot that had been set up in Ron's room for him, he proceeded to get dressed while pondering the strange dream he'd just had. Voldemort had been in it. That was normal. So were the death eaters. Voldemort getting his face smashed into the ground, with a figure crouched on his head, however, wasn't. Funny as hell, yes. But not normal.

"Hurry up Harry! You've gotta eat before mum will let us go!" Ron's voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Oh, that's right. They were meeting Hermione in Diagon Alley today. No wonder Ron was so impatient. Harry grinned to himself, then left Ron's room and began heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As he descended the stairs his mind wandered back to the dream. Death eaters had surrounded him while Voldemort laughed and taunted him, then suddenly Voldemort had stopped. He'd looked up to see why and saw a person. Sitting on Voldemorts head. The figure had looked up at him (he could remember seeing a flash of silver eyes) then it had grinned, revealing fangs, and looked over his shoulder. He turned and saw the death eaters being pummeled by a figure that looked like a1/4 scale model of Sirius? He'd turned back to the first figure, the ears on the top of its head twitched, and it winked at him. Then he woke up.

Harry shook his head and sat at the table, glaring into his bowl of "Cannon Crunchies". Ron's favorite Cereal. Unable to come up with a logical reason for his weird dream (I mean come on, people with dog ears?) he blamed it on the bright orange cereal. Whatever they used to make it that bright had to induce delusions or something. 

He stirred the cereal, watching as the chocolate bludgers zoomed around the bowl, and lazily trying to scoop up the marshmallow snitch with his spoon. He really wasn't hungry. Besides, he could always eat something later when they met up with Hermione. He pushed the bowl away and stood up.

"Well I'm ready, lets go." He said grabbing Ron and moving towards the fireplace. Ron gave him a funny look, then shrugged and turned back towards the kitchen.

"We're going now mum. Well meet you later, okay." Ron yelled. 

"Alright. But be careful!" Mrs. Weasly answered. Ron turned back and grabbed the pot they kept floo powder in and took a pinch, then handed it to Harry, who also took some. Ron stepped into the fireplace first, and throwing down his powder yelled, "Diagon Alley!" 

Harry watched Ron disappear in a blaze of green fire, marveling at the fact that what had once been so shocking to see, now seemed perfectly normal. He also stepped into the fireplace, threw down his power and, since he'd learned his lesson from his first disastrous attempt, spoke loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!" and he too disappeared in a whoosh of green flames. He kept his eyes shut, as all the grates whizzed past him (They made him sick) and tumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. Ron helped him to his feet and he dusted off. Smiled at Hermione. Then left with his two friends to shop for school supplies. He thought he saw a flash of silver eyes in the crowd, but dismissed it, thinking it a product of his dream.

****

Selene, Toren and their companions came down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron and headed towards Diagon Alley. They stood behind a group of people who appeared to be Selenes age and watched in confusion as the bushy haired one pulled out a stick (That's a wand right?) and began tapping at the bricks. Toren was about to ask if she needed help when a hole appeared and began to grow larger. Selene and Toren jumped back and braced themselves. When nothing happened, they looked up to see a new place. The group of three was gone and the hole was starting to close, so they rushed through. 

****

"Whats on the list?" Selene asked. Looking around in fascination. Toren dragged his eyes away from all the different members of his species (who knew they all looked so different?) and glanced down at his list.

"Well, we both need school robes. So let's go there first." He suggested, pointing to Madam Malkins. Selene shrugged and followed her brother. 

They managed to get their robes without much fuss, although Selene was hard pressed to keep her tail a secret. Then they moved on to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. They managed that easily too. The place had been crowded, but Toren managed to cut the time down considerably by subduing one of his books that was giving the store clerks a hard time. Selene pondered on the fact that her brother always did make friends with the weirdest things, Skye not included. Oh well, add a book to the list. 

As they were coming out of the bookstore they saw a boy with blonde hair trip and spill the books that he had been carrying. Selene frowned when no one went to help him. She walked over and began assisting him in picking up the books. The boy glared at her suspiciously when she handed them back to him, then looked her in the eye. He was about her age, and had slicked back blonde hair. He nodded curtly then swept passed them. Selene turned to watch him go wondering about the hunted look in his eyes.

They stopped at the Quidditch supply store where Toren proceeded to make an ass of himself by asking, "What's the broom for? Cleaning?" the ominous staring and silence that followed were unnerving, Selene was kinda grateful for the interruption that the sudden screaming from the other end of the Alley provided and grabbed Toren to go see what it was about.

****

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out of Flourish and Blotts. Harry had just finished telling his friends about the bizarre twist in his latest nightmare. Ron was snickering over the part about Voldemort getting sat on by an amorphous black shape. 

"Maybe it was just a real dream this time, Harry." Hermione rationalized. "Not everything you dream about has to come true. And after everything that's happened, I think you're entitled to have some normal dreams."

It sounded like an oxymoron to Harry, but he let it pass. They continued on, past Eyelops Owl Emporium, heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

It happened without warning. They were just making their way past a side-alley, the one that contained the Quidditch supplies store, when out of air around them materialized five cloaked, masked figures. The droves of wizard shoppers erupted into a panicked frenzy. There was a mass rush from all sides to find an exit from the alley.

One of the death eaters turned and spotted Harry and his friends. He made some unseen signal to his accomplices, and the five of them closed in on the trio. 

Shunted up against the wall of the ice-cream parlor, Harry spread his arms in a futile attempt to shield his friends, as terror rose up in the back of his throat.

****

Selene skid to a halt when she caught site of the dark robbed figures in masks. Her pupils shrank in fury and recognition. She glanced around, spotting a cauldron lid she grabbed it and with a growl of rage chucked it like a Frisbee into the back of the closest one's skull. Running, she body slammed the next. Toren looked on in confusion for a second then followed his sister's lead. Drop kicking one in the jaw and slamming another over the head with his staff. The last remaining death eater had turned to curse them when Skye rammed him in the side of the head at full speed. While the death death eater stumbled around dizzily, Nemo found a fallen barrel and punted it into the back of the guy's knees. The resulting crash left the death eater as unconscious as the rest of his group.

Toren reached down and picked up a groggy Skye, while Nemo retrieved one of the fallen mans wands and brought it to Selene. She looked at it, then snapped it in half between her first two fingers. Looking up she locked with a pair of green eyes.

****

If there was every a truer use for the word "non-pulsed" it was now.

Harry wasn't too sure what just happened. By the time his brain had caught up with the rest of the world, all he saw was a bunch of unconscious death eaters. He looked around then up and locked with a pair of silver eyes. The same eyes from his dream. He had no idea how long they stared at each other before a tugging on her sleeve drew her attention onto her companion. Harry looked too and discovered a small boy in a blue cloak, when the boy turned to him he saw a pair of dark blue eyes and wild black hair. 

The boy tugged again at the girl's sleeve then looked behind them. The girl turned too, and it was only then that Harry could register the sound of voices approaching. They turned and ran into a nearby alley. Harry started to go after them, then remembered his two friends that were still behind him, probably still frozen in shock. With a sigh he turned to his friends, promising to himself that he would find out who those two were.

*****

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review so I have some motivation to continue. Now a message to my one reviewer. 

Blueberrie: Hope ya liked this chapter. I appreciate your reviews very much, even if you are the only one reading this story I'll continue it because you like it. Thanks for your support. Review again. And all that jazz.

Next: Platform 9 3/4 or What The Hell Was That?


	8. Platform 9 34 or What the Hell was that?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! There I said it. So don't sue.

****

Chapter 7: Platform 9 3/4 or What the hell was that!

Toren watched his sister's eyes dart around the train station. He had figured out a while ago that she didn't like large crowds of people. All the different smells and sounds hurt her overly developed senses. Nemo was perched on her head, over her invisible ears, to help reduce the volume of the noise. But Toren figured it probably wasn't helping much, since Selene kept flinching every now and again. He walked closer to her and leaned against her arm, to help her feel more comfortable. The closer he was, the better she could smell him, and she had said once that it helped to calm her when she knew he was close by and safe. 

"Were exactly are we going again?" she asked him in a strained voice. Toren looked around.

"Platform 9 3/4 is what the ticket says. But there's platform nine. And platform ten. I don't see any platform 9 3/4?" He looked very confused. Glancing at his ticket again to make sure he'd read it right, he shook his head then turned back to his sister. "I don't know? Can't you smell it out or something?" 

She gave him a very dry look. Then, leaning up against the barrier replied.

"Do I look like a common dog to you? Besides I wouldn't even know what to smell foorrrr!" THUMP.

Toren watched as his sister fell backwards through a wall. He walked over and looked at it, then poked it with his staff. It passed right through. He grinned, turned and grabbed their trolley and walked right on in. 

He was met with a giant red something. There were lots of people milling around it, so he had to assume it wasn't particularly dangerous.

"Ow. I really didn't need that." Selene said, standing up and rubbing her, already smarting head. She walked over and picked Nemo up from were he'd rolled into the side of someone's trunk. Cradling the dizzy fox to her chest she too looked at the large red beast.

"What is it?" she questioned, giving it a look of suspicion. A red haired girl, walking by, gave her a funny look and replied.

"It's a train." Then went to unload her trunk.

****

Toren had already loaded theirs, when he saw the girl trying to heave her heavy trunk onto the train, with little success. When no one went to help her, he walked over and gave the trunk a one handed push. The girl turned to him with a surprised look then smiled.

"Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. My names Ginny by the way. What's yours?"

Toren turned red and began tapping his staff nervously against the ground, unknowingly creating a small crater.

"Ah um. My name? Oh .. I know it, just a sec. Not! Like I forgot or anything!" Toren stammered nervously. Ginny giggled and that only seemed to make it worse.

"Toren!" he finally managed to blurt out. Ginny smiled at him again, and Toren looked down at his feet, only now noticing the crater. His eyes widened. Not wanting to get into any trouble, he discreetly covered it with his foot.

"It's nice to meet you Toren. Is it your first year at Hogwarts?" She asked smiling at how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. Toren nodded his head.

Suddenly a great screeching and groaning noise was heard. Ginny's eyes widened in panic and she began running to the front to get on the train, which was apparently leaving. Toren just blinked at her retreating back.

"Ack! Hold the Train!" Ginny yelled. 

The train came to an abrupt and noisy stop. Almost like it had hit an invisible brick wall. Ginny stopped just as fast.

"Toren! Let go of the train and get on already!" the girl who had asked her what the train was, yelled, as she hopped on.

Ginny numbly turned her head to see her new friend, calmly holding onto the bars at the back of the train, while the wheels continued to turn and shoot up sparks. He gave her a goofy grin then motioned with his head for her to get on. People were beginning to get annoyed that the train wasn't moving. With her brain frozen in shock, she stepped on. Then watched as he let go and hopped on himself. The train gave a jerk and started moving again.

****

Harry watched as Ron picked himself up off the ground. The sudden stop had taken them all by surprise. Ron most of all. Harry had quick reflexes so he had been able to grab the back of the seat and keep his balance. Hermione was on the other side, so she just jerked back against her seat. The stop had also released Pig, who was flying in circles around the ceiling of their compartment.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, rubbing at his head. Hermione just shook hers, indicating that for once she didn't know. Ron then proceeded to try to get Pig back into his cage. When he finally got a hand on the hyper bird, the compartment door slid open. All three looked, expecting the usual confrontation with Malfoy and his goons.

"Hello ickle Ronniekins!" the twins chorused in unison. Ron stuffed Pig back in his cage quickly, then turned to his brothers.

"Hello. We're not hungry. And we're broke. Whad'ya want.?" The twins put on very hammed up wounded expressions.

"Can't we just come to visit with our most favorite baby brother?" George asked.

"Number one, I'm not your baby brother, if you hadn't noticed I've grown quite a bit, I'm fifteen. Number two, you've never done any such thing before, why start now?" Ron asked warily. Fred and George broke out into shit eating grins.

" Right, well we just paid a visit to our dearest little Ginny. And we thought you'd like to know our baby sister was sitting with a._boy!"_

Harry winced. Knowing they couldn't have used a better word to get Ron's temper boiling. Any sentence with the words Ginny and Boy in it got Ron in a very aggravated mood.

"I think I'll go and introduce myself." Ron practically ground out from between clenched teeth. Then left to go do just that.

Privately Harry Wished, whoever the boy was, luck in dealing with a pissed off Ron.

****

Ginny sat next to Toren. His sister, Selene, was resting on the seat across from them, napping. They had spent the first few minutes of the trip in polite silence, before Ginny decided to try and start up a conversation.

"So," tried Ginny, "You'revery strong." 

Toren smiled, blushed, and looked down at his feet.

"Gee," he said, "You really think so? Thanks."

Ginny smiled back. There was more silence for a while.

Ginny tried again. "So, uh. However did you get so strong?"

"Oh, " Toren replied. "My teacher, Rowan trained me."

"Rowan?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah." Said Toren. "He's all right, for a centaur." He shrugged noncommittally.

Ah. "Ah." Wha? "I see."

The little silver fox, curled up on the small of Selene's back, stirred suddenly and muttered, "S'nagive it back, S'lene, grzz."

Ginny finally exhaled. That's how she knew the silence couldn't have lasted as long as it seemed to; she was still alive when it ended. 

__

Dream, gotta be. She thought, _Too weird not to be_.

Her expression must have given something away, because Toren gave her a look of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked. The blue falcon, which had been perched on his shoulder, twittered in Toren's ear. Toren turn and flashed the bird a look of annoyance. "She is not."

Ginny was so confused now that she let him get away with it. "I'm not what?" she asked.

Toren shook his head. "Skye say's you look like you going to be sick. You're not, are you?" he asked, looking worried again.

Ginny took the only course left to her. She started giggling. Toren looked at her, confused, then started giggling, too. They were cut off when the door suddenly slid open and Ron stalked in. He looked harassed. His eyes scanned the compartment, paused on Ginny, then rested at last on Toren. Seated next to Ginny.

He smiled evilly, Ginny figured out what he was there for and flinched.

.

"Hello. I'm Ron, Ginny's brother. Who are you?" Ron interrogated. Toren smiled cheerfully at him.

"I'm Toren!" he said. Skye twittered again from his seat on Toren's shoulder, and Toren looked momentarily embarrassed. 

"Sorry I forgot." He said to the falcon. "This is Skye." He pointed to the bird. Ron looked momentarily thrown off, but then remembered his original purpose for being there. Sticking out his hand he said.

"Well it was _nice_ meeting you." Giving Toren the most intimidating look he could manage. _'This outta scare the kid away from Ginny_.' he thought.

Toren looked at the hand in confusion then slowly stuck his own hand out, next to Ron's. Ron looked at him funny, then grabbed his hand, and began to shake it up and down.

__

'I get it, it's some type of human greeting.' Toren rationalized, and since he was a human he'd better learn to do these things right. That decided he began to squeeze Ron's hand back, since Ron had been adding more and more pressure while he had been busy thinking. 

Joints began popping in Ron's hand.

__

'What the hell do they feed this kid! Re'em blood*!' Ron thought, trying to keep from grimacing. Finally he had to let go. And from the silly look on the kid's face, he obviously hadn't succeeded in scaring him off.

"Yes, well um, I brought you some chocolate frogs Gin', here" Ron said, throwing the frogs into the compartment, while running out. "gotta go!' floated back to them, as he ran down the hallway.

Toren turned to Ginny and goofy grin still in place, said.

"Wow your brother sure is a nice guy Ginny!" 

By now all the weirdness had seeped into Ginny's brain, she just shook her head and patted the seat next to her. Toren happily sat back down and then asked Ginny as many questions as he could about what Hogwarts was like.

****

The rest of the ride was as abnormal as Ginny had come to expect from the two new students. But there was just something about them. No matter how weird they were, she still liked knowing them.

Toren's initial introduction to wizard candy was something that Ginny would chuckle over for the next few days.

She had given him one of the boxes her brother had thrown at her in this hasty exit. But when he opened it and the frog jumped out (Landing on Nemo's head and startling him awake) he'd jumped up and knocked it to the seat, where he'd proceeded to beat it to death with his staff. Ginny laughingly managed to get out that it was candy, and your supposed to eat it not kill it. After his initial disgust at eating something that was alive, to which she explained that it wasn't alive just enchanted, did he calm down. Then he started asking questions about charms and what type of magic could she do? Could she show him?

The defeated chocolate frog lay forgotten on the seat, at least until Nemo found it. Apparently chocolate has a strange effect on him. It gets him drunk. So 

Selene woke to the drunken singing of her friend. Ginny and Toren just giggled as they watched Selene try to get the chocolate away from the drunk, but determined, little fox.

****

Once arriving, they all got dressed in their Hogwarts robes. (Selene had to keep the pants she was originally wearing on, since her tail caused the back of her skirt to fly up. She'd have to find some way to fix that.) Ginny left them with the other first years going across the lake in the boats. After telling them she hoped they got sorted into Gryffindor and that they could sit by her if they did. Toren had asked about how they got sorted, but Ginny had just smiled and refused to say. 

"Firs' Years! Firs' years over here!" a large man boomed over the noise. Selene winced and tried to cover her ears.

"That's Hagrid. He only looks scary. You guys go with him and I'll meet you inside." Ginny said with a smile, then turned and walked off with the other students.

Selene and Toren just looked at her back in confusion. What was she talking about? Of course that guy wasn't scary, he looked like a teddy bear. They turned and made their way to the group of first years, huddled around the large man. 

"C'mon follow me!" 

So they all followed Hagrid down to a group of boats. Getting in (only four to a boat) they sailed across the lake. 

Selene, Toren, Nemo and Skye watched the big castle come into view in awe. Sudden screaming from the boat behind them caused them to turn and look.

A tentacle was poking up out of the black water. The kids in the boat huddled away from it in fear.

"She's only saying hi." Selene yelled back at them. Another tentacle poked out near her, and she happily shook it.

"It's nice to meet you to!" she said happily. Hagrid smiled from his place in the first boat. This year was definitely going to be interesting with those two around.

****

Authors rant: thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, big surprises for the next one! Review and tell me what ya think. Also I would like to know if you have any ideas of things they could do once they get settled into Hogwarts? I have a few ideas, but I could use some more. Thanks again. Also the little (*) thing indicates that I have an explanation for that word, in case you didn't understand. It shouldn't happen to often, but anyway here's the explanation. 

(*) Re'em- an extremely rare giant oxen with golden hides, the Re'em are found in the wilds of North America and the Far East. Re'em blood gives the drinker immense strength, though the difficulty in procuring it means that supplies are negligible and rarely for sale on the open market. -Source- _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander._

To Blueberrie: Thanks for reviewing! Selene's not really strong, but when she's mad enough she gets a burst of strength, it's not near Toren's level, but even normal people get slightly stronger given enough rage. Adrenaline does that. Hope that clears things up for ya! Review again.

To Helena the Fair: Your Forgiven. Ha, ha just joking! I hope I didn't sound to harsh or anything. I didn't mean to yell at anyone. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and I'm glad you like my story! 


	9. Hogwarts At Last or Sorting Surprises

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. Ok. Good. On with the story then.

Authors note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I wasn't feeling well. But fear not! For I have exacted vengeance upon my brother for passing his cold onto me. Now that that's over with I hope you like the story.

****

Chapter 8: Hogwarts at last

Or

Sorting surprises

Remus Lupin, former professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, watched boats as they floated their way towards the castle. He knew Harry wouldn't be among them, but it was something for the werewolf to watch while he waited. The impromptu interlude with the Giant Squid was interesting.

Remus was nervous. He and his good friend, Sirius Black, had been asked to come to the castle by the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and had not been told why. Since he had been asked to bring Sirius with him, he could only assume that it had something to do with Harry, Sirius's godson, and Son of two very dearly departed friends. And while Remus had the utmost respect for Dumbledore, the old man's insistence on being vague could be extremely irritating!

But he wouldn't tell Dumbledore that, no way!

"With all due respect," Remus said to the Professor, turning away from the window. "I wish you would just tell me why we're here."

Dumbledore's aged gaze twinkled at Remus from behind his half-moon spectacles. "I assure you," he said. "All will become clear in time."

"Is there something wrong with Harry?" Remus asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Dumbledore caught him at it anyway. 

"We could go and see, if you like." He said, "The other students should probably have arrived by now. Shall we?" He gestured for Remus to accompany him from his office.

Remus followed, being careful to be quiet about it, so as not to disturb to enormous black dog asleep on a chair by the desk. Sirius had to be smuggled into the castle in his Animagus form for a very good reason. Sirius was widely thought to be an escaped murderer, the only person ever to escape from Azkaban, the wizard's prison. It had been discovered by Harry and his friends that Sirius had been framed for the murder, that of Harry's parents, but as yet only Harry and his friends, Remus and Dumbledore knew that, and Sirius's name had yet to be cleared. 

At least the poor mutt was finally getting more than a few minutes sleep. He'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they had arrived at the castle, almost four hours earlier.

On the way to the Entrance Hall, Remus tried, fruitlessly, to wheedle more information from Dumbledore. He was cunning and witty, and if you held a gun to his head now he would not have been able to remember a single thing he said. It did no good, in any case. Dumbledore effortlessly managed to deke around every question in such an artful way that Remus could not even get annoyed with him. He had the distinct impression that the old wizard was enjoying bating him. Only the knowledge that Dumbledore would do no such thing if Harry were in any real immediate danger kept Remus from getting frustrated.

At last they reached the Entrance Hall. Remus strained to pick out Harry among the sea of students milling around in front of the door to the Great Hall. 

"Professor Lupin?" came a familiar voice from the edge of the crowd to his left. Remus turned and saw Harry's face light up as he recognized his former teacher. Remus felt himself smiling as well as Harry came over to him as Dumbledore melted into the background. Ron and Hermione were with him, both smiling.

"Hello again, Harry." Remus said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. " Harry said. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Are you teaching again?" asked Hermione.

"No," Remus said. "Just here to clear up some business. You're all looking well. How were your summers?" Ron and Hermione both said theirs were fine, Harry made a noncommittal noise and grimaced. Remus couldn't suppress a laugh at the expression. "That good was it?" 

"It could've been worse." Harry shrugged. "Um, Professor?"

"You can just call me Remus," he told Harry. "Since I'm not a professor anymore, you know." 

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Well, I was wondering," He lowered his voice so the other students wouldn't hear. "Have you heard from Sirius at all? I haven't heard from him lately I was wondering if maybe he had contacted you yet?" Remus could catch the tremor of worry in Harry's voice.

Remus lowered his voice as well. "You can come see him after the Sorting, if you like." He said.

Ron's eyes widened. "Has he come back?" he asked. "Is he okay?"

All three of them looked alarmed.

Remus couldn't help grinning at their concern. "He's posing as my pet." He told them, "he's quite alright. In fact, he's probably catching up on some much needed sleep." He grinned again. "In fact I should probably go inform him that you're alright before he wakes up and starts pacing a hole in Dumbledore's floor again." He turned to leave. "See you at the feast." He said waving over his shoulder.

****

Harry couldn't stop smiling even if he'd wanted to. He was back at Hogwarts. And two of his favorite people in the world (Besides Ron and Hermione) were there too and at the same time! Life was good.

He was talking to Ron about how great it was that they would see Sirius again when Ron's face darkened.

"It's that kid again." He said through gritted teeth. Harry turned and saw the first years coming into the great hall. In the back of the group a girl that looked to be about their age stood. 

__

Who's she?' He wondered. Something about her was tickling at his memory. Next to her stood a boy, obviously a first year, with a blue bird on his shoulder. Why in the world did those two look so familiar? Then a flash of silver caught his attention. He looked down at their feet and saw a small silver fox. This jogged his memory. _'Those people in Diagon Alley'_

"It's them" he whispered in shock. Ron stopped glaring at the boy long enough to look at Harry and question. "What?"

"The other day, in Diagon Alley. Remember the attack? Those are the people that saved us." He said pointing at them. 

"Black, Toren!" McGonagall called. Harry, Ron and Hermione snapped their attention to her. They watched as the boy with the falcon walked to the front. They looked at each other then shrugged. What where the odds that he was related to Sirius, Black was a pretty common name after all. Maybe they were just being jumpy. 

They watched as the hat was placed on the boy's head. A puzzled look came over his face. Then he began looking around. Finally he looked up at the hat on his head. He reached up and pulled the hat off, looking inside. Then turned it over and began shaking it. 

There was a puzzled _rooba rooba_ sound from the rest of the students. Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry. They all looked back at the kid. 

Finally McGonagall gave up. "What _are_ you doing?" she asked.

The kid had an immense frown of confusion on his face. "Trying to see where that voice is coming from." He said, as though it ought to be obvious. He stopped shaking the Hat and stuck one hand up inside the thing, feeling for the mysterious voice.

Rooba roooba rooba. Another look was passed between Harry and friends like a Quaffle.

The tear along the brim of the Hat opened. "Pardon me, young man." It said. "We are running late, may we settle this later?" 

Toren removed his hand from the Hat and held it by the brim, peering at the tear with curiosity. "Erm," he said. "Okay."

He continued to hold the Hat for several moments in silence. Titters were starting to be heard throughout the Hall. 

The Hat sighed. "You need to place me on your head."

"What for?" Black asked, suspiciously. 

"I need to measure your character to decide which House to put you in." The Hat replied.

"Okay." Said Black agreeably. "Go for it."

He continued holding the Hat for a few more moments of silence. Harry had to admit to himself that this was worth watching. Even Ron had stopped scowling and was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"I cannot do this if you don't put me on you head." The Hat explained carefully. Harry got the impression that the Hat was at least as amused as the students were. How often did students actually have the pluck to question it? Must be a nice change for it.

Black looked at the Hat as though the thing were mental. "But I don't want you on my head."

"Then how am I to sort you?" the hat asked in amusement. Toren shrugged.

"I don't know. Just pick one I guess." He said.

"I need to go through your characteristics to decide what house would be best for you." The hat replied.

"But I don't want you going through my head. That's private stuff. Can't you just decide from here? How about you put me with Ginny, she's my friend, I wouldn't mind being in her house." Toren nodded to the Hat, obviously determined not to put it on his head.

Harry head Ron growl next to him. He obviously didn't like that the new kid was friends with his sister.

The Sorting Hat and The boy bantered back and forth for a few more minutes, then the older girl sighed and walked up to the stool. She took the hat out of the boy's hands and jammed it on his head.

"Hey!" Toren yelled. The hat flapped its brim while the girl held it on the boy's head.

"Just sit still. I won't let it hurt you, and if it tries I'll shred it. Promise" she said winking at the boy. He slumped, giving up arguing with the hat.

"Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed not a moment later. Toren took the hat off and set it on the stool, patted it on the top, then turned to look out over the students for the Gryffindor table.

"Over here Toren!" Ginny yelled waving her hand. Toren smiled then walked over and plopped down beside her.

"Hi there! I'm Colin Creevy," the boy across from Toren said sticking his hand out. Toren blinked at him then smiled and stuck his hand out to give Colin's a shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toren!" He said. He didn't get to shake Colin's hand though since Ginny had intercepted it and pulled it back. She gave Colin a pointed look.

"You really don't want to do that Colin." She said very seriously. Colin looked confused but nodded anyway. Toren looked at Ginny but she just patted him on the head, he turned his attention to examining the silverware. 

Harry saw movement in the corner of his vision, he looked at the head table. Remus was waving at him and next to him was a great shaggy black dog. Harry waved back enthusiastically, the dog wagged its tail furiously.

"Look it's Remus and Snuffles!" Harry told Ron and Hermione excitedly. They watched as Remus sat down and raised his drink in their direction and smiled at them. He took a drink.

"Lupin, Selene" McGonagall called.

Remus spit his drink out over the table. He couldn't have sat up any faster if someone had placed a blast-ended skrewt on his chair.

"**SELENE**!" he yelled.

The girl on the stool looked panicked.

"It wasn't me! Toren did it!" she yelled in reflex, pointing at the Gryffindor table. Toren stood up, crumbling the plate he had been examining into a ball.

"I did not!" he yelled in defense. Remus's head swung around to look at him.

"**TOREN BLACK**!" he yelled in shock.

"I didn't do it!" Toren yelled once more. " I swear!" he said, now twisting a spoon into a knot before Colin's horrified gaze. Colin turned his stunned expression on Ginny.

"Thanks for the warning." He said weakly. Ginny just nodded and reached up to pluck the spoon from Toren's grasp.

"Sit down Toren, you're mangling the silverware." She said calmly.

"Can we do this **after** the sorting." McGonagall said impatiently. Placing the hat on Selene's head.

Remus slumped back into his chair while snuffles looked at him in a mix of confusion and shock. Professor Dumbledore looked on in amusement and smiled. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione almost go whiplash from jerking their heads back and forth so many times. This was definitely a surprise.

"I didn't know Remus had a daughter?" Hermione commented. Harry was still to shocked to give an answer. 

"Gryffindor!" Bellowed the sorting Hat. Selene hopped off and placed the hat on the stool. Patting it like Toren had and saying. "Nice to meet you." Then walking over and plopping down by Toren and Ginny. 

Most of the feast was spent with looks being passed. Snuffles would look at Remus, Remus was looking at Selene then Toren then back to Selene, Selene would look at Remus then duck her head, Harry, Ron and Hermione would alternate between Remus and Snuffles to the two new kids, Toren just looked at his plate, staring at the bowls were the food had appeared from wondering if he could get away with lifting it up to see how it worked.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. All attention was turned to him.

"Now then before we go to bed let us all sing the school song." He said enthusiastically.

Selene and Toren watched in confusion as everyone began singing, then laughed and joined in. As students began leaving the hall, Remus got up and approached them, Harry and his two friends followed behind him. He placed a hand on Selene's shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Would you please follow me, Toren you to." He said, although it seemed very hard for him to speak at all. Selene nodded and she and Toren walked behind him and the large dog.

After they got into Dumbledores office Remus turned and started at them. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood by the door and watched.

"Selene?" Remus said in an emotional whisper. The girl tilted her head and looked at him in curiosity, then her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Papa." She whispered. Then started running at him. "Papa!" she yelled throwing herself into Remus's open arms. Nemo rolled off her shoulder and into Harry's feet, he absentmindedly picked him up, never taking his eyes off the emotional scene.

"Selene, It is you! Oh thank god. I thought you were dead." Remus said through his tears as he fell to his knees with Selene in his arms. 

Everyone watched the two reunite. Harry was close to tears himself, Hermione **was** crying, happy for them. Ron had put his arm around her to comfort her, although he looked close to tears too. 

Remus pulled away and wiped her tears off of her face while looking at her then he laughed and hugged her to him again. He looked over her shoulder at Toren who was standing and looking on in confusion.

"Oh, Toren come here." He watched the boy come over then placed his hand on his shoulder smiling at him. Then he turned to look at the large dog.

"Sirius I'd like you to meet your son, Toren." He said. Toren look at the dog and smiled.

"Hi'ya pop!" he said cheerfully.

****

THUMP

Toren looked down at the comatose dog, then up at Remus.

"Was it something I said?"

****

Harry, Ron and Hermione left to go to bed before house points could be deducted for them being out of bed at night. 

Selene explained what happened that night so long ago, and where they had been. Remus just kept hugging her and saying how glad he was that they were alive. Sirius was still out.

"Well I'm very glad that Gryffin was there that night, I would like to thank her someday." He said. Suddenly Sirius awoke and grabbed Remus by the hair pulling him around to look him in the eye.

"How." He said through gritted teeth. Remus looked at him with a bland expression.

"I should think you would know how." He said calmly. Sirius shook his head.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" he yelled in Remus's face. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned coming face to face with his son. He stared into blue eyes so much like his own, the kid couldn't have looked more like him if he'd been a clone.

"Are you mad." Toren asked in a small voice. Sirius shook his head and reached out to drag the boy into a hug.

"No never mad, just surprised." He said gently. "I'm so sorry I was never there for you, if I had know" He trailed off. Toren looked up from Sirius's chest.

"That's ok pop, I didn't know about you either." He said putting a hand on Sirius's cheek. Sirius looked like he would bust into tears, so instead he laughed a watery laugh and hugged his son.

****

Authors Note: Well I hope you liked it. Again sorry about the lateness. I made it longer than usual to make up for it. Please review and let me know. Also I need ideas. Got anything you wanna see happen? Let me know. Thanks.

Next Time: Snape's dance Lesson or Door slammin' fun.


	10. Late Night Stroll or Off To A Bad Start

Disclaimer: Don't, own, Don't own, Don't own, Don't sue. Thank you.

Authors note: In case your wondering Remus never told Sirius about Toren because he assumed he was dead and didn't want to cause Sirius any more grief. Also when Harry left in the last chapter to get to bed he absentmindedly took Nemo with him. All right I'm done rambling, on with the story.

****

Chapter 9: Late Night Stroll or Off To A Bad Start

Unless you are happily asleep at that hour of the morning, 2:00 AM is not the best of times. It is a time given to pacing the floor in crisis or grief. Sounds of human activity at 2:00 AM usually mean trouble. 

Selene thought of 2:00 AM as thinking time. Selene never had the knack of sleeping through the night. It was, for some reason, unnecessary. Perhaps it was the Wolf in her blood. In Selene's opinion, dawn was what you occasionally stay up as late as. Plants get up at dawn!

This 2:00 AM Selene was taking a walk in Wolf form out on the grounds of Hogwarts. So many new things had happened in the last few days, she needed the chance to organize her thoughts. Sneaking past Filch and the prefects had been laughably easy. The night was warm, the sky was spangled with stars, and just enough wispy silver clouds to decorate it. It was a perfect night for a stroll.

What she thought about, mainly, was her father. Her Papa! After her initial automatic response at the Sorting, she had begun to suspect that it might be him, but had not allowed herself to get her hopes up. When she had finally met him face to face, he was the same person she remembered. A little older, a little more tired, but the same Papa. She had always felt as though something where missing, and now it was full. The wolf in her wanted to run and howl in joy. Sitting down on a grassy knoll and tilting her head up to gaze at the stars, she gave thanks to whoever was responsible for giving Toren and her their fathers back.

A strange smell reached her on the breeze, one that caused the fur on the nape of her neck to stand on end and warning bells to go off in her head. She had never smelled anything like this before. It caused an instinctive growl to rise in her throat. Her head swung in the direction of the smell and she spotted a hut near the outskirts of the forest. She followed the sent trail around the back of the hut.

****

Draco Malfoy, posterboy for Slytherin house, stood in deep thought. His life had changed so rapidly this last summer, and it had caused Draco to grow up a bit. He no longer saw a point in annoying Potter, although it was amusing. There were just other things that required more attention. Draco had never really had to think about the future before. Joking around about Voldemort had been all in good fun when there hadn't been a snowballs chance in hell of the old fart ever coming back, but since the end of last year, Draco's father had been very insistent about him joining the death eaters. And that's where things got tricky. Because despite what people may think, Draco did not want to become a death eater!

He would die before he ever bowed to that disgusting creature.

His father always talked about how **great** Voldemort was or how **powerful**. Draco snorted. _'Yes. And that's why he was beaten by a mere infant_.' He thought sarcastically. His father was pathetic, licking that thing's boots. The whole situation made Draco sick. He would never become that pathetic. 

__

'Never!' he thought vehemently. Kicking the wood shed behind Hagrid's house in a small burst of anger.

At first the shed rattling in response seemed quite appropriate, but when the rattling started to increase Draco began to get alarmed. The door was banging insistently. As though something were violently trying to force it's way out. After a minute the rattling stopped.

Draco stood there, wand outstretched. Natural Slytherin curiosity got the better of him, and although he knew he was probably gonna regret this later, he cautiously approached the door to the shed.

"Alohamora." He whispered, pointing his wand at the door. 

There was a soft click as the lock was undone and the door swung slowly outward, Draco squinted into the darkness and at first saw nothing, then a shape was revealed, it was tall and looked like a human. A shaft of moonlight came through and highlighted the features as the door swung further.

Draco's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

__

'This is not real, this is not real' he chanted in his head as the figure of his father stepped out of the wood shed. Draco scrambled backwards as the apparition came towards him, smiling the trademark Malfoy smile. Draco racked his panic'd brain for what he'd learned in Defense against the Dark arts, he's already guessed it was a Bogartt, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how to get ride of one. He began to panic as his back came into contact with the side of Hagrid's hut.

__

'Help!' he yelled mentally, since Malfoys had far too much dignity to say such things out loud. 

A large black projectile slammed into his "Fathers" chest, ricocheting off and flipping to land between him and the Bogartt. Draco saw that it was a very big wolf. And it was snarling at the bogartt. The thing stopped and looked at the wolf, it seemed to be concentrating to find the wolfs greatest fear. Slowly it reached up to grab at its head, as if in pain. With a high pitched cry it shrunk to reveal a small, and very pathetic, in Draco's opinion, creature. With a small body, spindly arms a large head and even larger eyes. It was really quite ugly. 

The wolf growled in a threatening manner and the bogartt squeaked and scampered off into the forbidden forest.

The wolf turned and looked at him with its strange silver/blue eyes. Draco stiffened. Then watched in surprise as a whitish glow enveloped the creature and its form changed to that of the new girl. The one he'd met in Diagon Alley. 

"You ok?" she asked. Tilting her head to study him.

Draco's mind was still fogged with adrenaline, so he heard the question without really comprehending it. _Okay_ he pondered, _am I okay_

Selene waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Hello in there?" 

Draco's wits snapped back like elastic, making his head smart. "What? No! I'm not okay! Do I look okay to you, woman? What kind of question is that!" 

Selene blinked in a befuddled manner and cocked her head to the other side. "A pretty obvious one, considering you were just attacked. How about this: are you injured?" She enunciated the last four words slowly and clearly, as though speaking to someone who didn't understand the language. 

Draco was starting to get angry, which relieved him. Anger was good. Anger was something he understood and could deal with. He drew himself up and brushed off his robes. "No, ma'am, I'm not injured. If I were injured, it would be no business of yours, in any case." He shook his head. "Freak."

Selene didn't appear to understand the word, but maybe something in the undertones of his voice must have let her know that the term was not complimentary. An angry growl rumbled from her throat, an obviously inhuman sound, and the side of her mouth lifted into a snarl. Fear slammed back into Draco, and he started back into the wall again. He had forgotten that she was the wolf. 

Then Selene blinked and shook her head. She visibly took her temper, eyed it dispassionately, tied it off and amputated it. She sighed and straightened up. "I'm sorry." She said. "We obviously got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Selene," She stuck out her hand. "Wanna be friends?"

Three impossible concepts in less that thirty seconds! Aside from the twin miracles of her not being angry with him, and apologizing to him, she had asked to be his friend in the same breath. He was so startled that he gave the offer some thought. 

If another Slytherin had made the same offer, his response would have been something along the lines of "Nice try." But since she was a Gryffindor, and everyone knew that Gryffindor's didn't have a devious bone in their bodies, he had to assume that she was being serious about the offer.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Selene blinked in non-comprehension. 

"Huh? Well why not." She shrugged, looking confused. Draco glared.

"I meant, what do you really want from me?" he said. Selene tilted her head to the other side.

"I really just wanna be your friend." She said in a small voice. Draco glared harder.

"And you would require nothing from my end? I doubt it." He turned his back on her. He heard a sigh behind him.

"Would you just relax? It's friendship. As in, the quality or state of being friendly. God, you're the most irritable guy I've ever met!" She snorted and stared off into space for a moment. "What if I showed you my secret? Would that make you feel you can trust me?" she asked.

"What, that you can turn into a wolf? I saw that already, remember." Draco scoffed.

"No, I meant my other secret." She said impishly.

Draco tried hard not to be interested, but his natural Slytherin curiosity got the best of him again. Turning slightly to look over his shoulder he asked. "What other secret?"

She grinned, held her hands in front of her, then reached up and slowly pulled off the ring on her right ring finger. Draco watched in amazement as a pair of black ears appeared on the top of her head and a tail waved about in the grass. 

He stared for a minute before a strong and ferocious compulsion suddenly gripped him. He reached out with both hands and rubbed the furry ears between his fingers. They were very soft. After a few minutes a strange rumbling, growling was heard. Draco pulled his hand away, afraid that he had made her angry. Only to see that her eyes were half closed and it looked like she was going to start drooling.

'_Purring'_ he realized. Giving a smirk and watching Selene shake herself out of her stupor. She looked at him and smiled.

"There, see? So if I every do anything bad to you, you have some dirt on me. So do you trust me now?" she asked with a smile. 

Draco stood up and fixed his hair and clothes. Then bowed in a very regal manner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Draco Malfoy, and I would be delighted to be your friend." He said in a very suave voice. Sir Lancelot couldn't have pulled it off any better. When you're raised by money, you learn to be artful.

Selene giggled and bowed back. Draco smiled a real smile.

__

'I think that this will be interesting.' He thought. '_Friends. What a concept.'_

****

Selene snuck into the girl's dorms. Everyone else was still asleep. As she moved over to the bed that she had been told was hers, she heard the door open behind her. She turned around and saw a sleepy eyed Toren standing in the doorway clutching and equally sleepy looking Skye to his chest.

"Can we sleep in here with you?" he asked in a quite voice.

Selene smiled. And nodded. Then climbed into bed and curled around her little brother as he rolled into the large bed and placed a hand on her invisible ear. She smiled tenderly down at him, as he drifted off to sleep, Skye curled up on the pillow next to his head.

'_Guess he's not used to sleeping on his own. _Since they were small children in the Forest, they had always slept near each other, in a bundle with their Gryffin mother. She placed her arms around him and pulled him into a protective embrace, her tail curling around him like a blanket, his other hand fisted in the fur. She purred low, so the others wouldn't hear, and drifted off to sleep. 

****

Harry was nudged from his slumber by an unusual sensation: small localized impacts on the side of his head. As he came back to a groggy sort of consciousness, he became aware of an unusual sound: a soft chewing noise, coming from the direction of the impacts. 

He opened his eyes carefully and aimed them in that direction. His vision was one large brownish-red blur, as per usual at this obscene hour of the morning. The abnormal thing about this vision was a new blur, this one of dull silver and black. 

"Hey, mopey." Said the apparition.

Harry grimaced and shut his eyes again. He wished he could reach for his glasses, but he didn't want to move just yet. Something about the black bits of the blur in relation to the silver part had jogged his memory, and he hoped he could puzzle out the identity of the shape this way, without having to move. Hmmah. Yes, he recalled now. Selene' pet fox creature. 

And it was speaking to him.

Conclusion? This was a dream.

Harry turned his head away from the dream construct and muttered, "Go 'way." As he tried to sleep again. 

An emphatic rain of small projectiles, followed by an annoyed snort from the apparition had him jerking into a sitting position and reaching for his glasses.

"Would you stop that!" Harry forced out through clenched teeth. "Why are you in my bed anyway?" He continued in an angry whisper, fending off more of the small objects, which he now recognized as Bertie Botts Every-Flavor Beans.

The fox's fur fluffed out in anger.

"What am I doing here? You kidnapped me, you moron!" It yelled into Harry's face.

Harry blinked at the fox in confusion, just now noticing that he had empty chocolate frog wrappers and wizards cards scattered at the end of his bed.

"What the? You ate all my candy, didn't you? You little fur ball!" Harry yelled back grabbing Nemo by the tail and holding him up so that he could look him in the face...er muzzle.

Nemo glared at him. Harry pushed back his growing anger and gave the little creature his most intimidating frown.

"I didn't kidnap you." He said through gritted teeth. The fox scoffed at him.

"Sure. You just happened to walk off with me in your arms and didn't even notice, right?" It said sarcastically. 

"It's the truth, and besides I didn't hear you complaining." Harry pointed a finger in its face. The fox tried to bite it. Harry yanked his finger away.

"I was unconscious, you four-eyed freak of nature!" It yelled, beginning to thrash angrily in Harry's hold.

Harry narrowed his eyes and began to debate whether or not Selene would notice if her pet went missing, because he was seriously tempted to start strangling the stupid thing. 

"Shut up, before I hex you both. Some people are _trying_ to sleep ya know." The groggy threat had come from the vicinity of Ron's bed.

Harry took a deep breath and looked down at the fox.

"If you promise to be quiet, I'll take you back to Selene." He offered, setting the fox down on his bed. It sat up, crossed its arms and turned its head away from him. Then sighed and muttered a resigned sounding "Fine."

Harry nodded, then got up and threw on his robes for the day and started towards the door. The fox jumped off the bed and followed at his heels.

After going down the stairs and through the common room, then up the stairs to the fifth year girl's dorms, Harry stopped and turned to the little annoyance.

"Here's the girl's rooms, Selene should be in here." He said, then turned and began to head back to his own room.

He felt something small impact with the back of his head. Harry stopped and mentally counted to ten. When that didn't help he set his sites on a higher number, like one million. Slowly he turned around and looked down at the fox who was glaring up at him.

"What?" he bit out.

Nemo gave him a look, as if he was one or two steps above Athlete's Foot in the food chain. "How am I supposed to get the door open, stupid?" It said pointing above its ears at the knob.

Harry began to grind his teeth together. He imagined different, and horribly painful, ways to murder the little creature and yet make it look like an accident. As he opened his mouth to tell the newest bane of his existence what he could do with his problem, the door opened.

"Oh Harry, it's you. I was just going to come get you." Hermione said, coming out of the girl's room. Harry turned confused eyes in her direction.

"Why?" he asked, forgetting the fox for the moment. Hermione fidgeted with her robes before looking up at him.

"Well you see, Toren is in there and I needed you to take him back to the boys dorm, he really shouldn't be sleeping in there but since their both new I guess it's ok this one time." She said, her Prefect instincts were being challenged.

Harry shrugged and followed her into the girl's dorms. It looked the same as the boy's dorms, except a little cleaner. Nemo ran ahead and jumped up onto the bed were Selene was sprawled out with Toren curled up on her chest. 

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to shake Toren awake. He blinked then looked down at where his hand rested on the mattress. 

__

'The girls beds sure are a lot softer than ours, even if they do look the same.' He thought feeling the soft texture under his fingers. _'Almost like fur.' _

A strange rumbling noise had Harry looking up at Selene, he stopped moving his hand as he tried to identify where the noise was coming from when it stopped. Harry blinked then started petting the mattress again. The noise came back. He did this several times.

Toren woke up to hear his sister purring and blinked at the guy sitting on the bed. His mind had yet to start functioning properly and by the time it did he reacted like most people do when their surprised.

He yelled and jumped off the bed, knocking Harry over and onto the floor with a loud thud. Nemo laughed and Selene sat up and scratched at one of her ears (although it looked like she was just scratching her head) stretched, yawned (reveling a set of fangs) and got out of the bed, stepping over Harry and putting on the school robe over the clothes she already had on, then stumbling out the door.

Nemo snickered and bounced off Harry's head then followed Selene down the stairs. Toren apologized repeatedly, grabbed Skye and raced after his sister.

Harry stared after them stupidly from his prone position on the floor for a minute, then shook his head. He got up and placed his hand on the mattress, felt around a little, then frowned in confusion. Shaking his head he headed out the door starting at his hand and muttering to himself. Hermione looked after him in obvious bemusement then, with a glance at her watch, she yelped and raced around the room gathering her things and sprinted out the door, which shut by itself in the wake of her departure with a soft thud.

****

Authors note: The next three chapters are already in the works. I planned to put them all out at the same time. Originally the chapter wasn't going to be this long but as I started writing, it turned into a three-part deal! I was going to wait but I haven't updated in so long I decided to just put the chapters up as they are finished. So technically the next chapter will be 'Snape's dance lesson or door slamming' fun' That one will be great. You get to meet my newest creation, the Defense against the dark arts teacher. But I won't tell you right now, it's a surprise. I just needed to have Selene and Draco meet and this is how it turned out. And in case your wondering this isn't going to be a Selene/Draco I've got someone else in mind for him. Oh and if your wondering about the interaction between Nemo and Harry I just thought it would be funny if those two didn't get along right away, they'll learn to like each other soon enough but until then it's prank city for those two. Review and let me know what ya think. Later


	11. Snape's Dance Lesson or Door Slammin' Fu...

Disclamier: You know how it goes. So I won't say it.

****

Chapter 10: Snape's Dance Lesson or Door Slammin' Fun!

Selene skipped down the stairs ahead of everyone else. Suddenly she stopped, sniffed the air, and jumped off the landing.

Hermione shrieked and ran to look over the edge along with everyone else, except Toren.

Selene had pinned a laughing Remus to the floor and was hugging the life out of him.

Harry chuckled and walked down the rest of the stairs to stand next to his godfather and mentor Sirius Black. Toren walked over and smiled at his sister then hunkered down to look his father in the face.

__

'How are you this morning pop?' the cheerful voice of his son echoed in Sirius's head. He yelped and stared at his son in shock. Toren just tilted his head, a gesture picked up from years of being around Selene, and explained.

__

'We can speak like this. Selene and I do it all the time at home, this is all we knew before Rowan taught us how to speak like humans, I think he called it telepathy.' He shrugged and continued to watch his father.

Sirius looked very confused. Toren sighed.

__

'Just think and project your thought toward me, I'll pick it up.' He said patiently. 

__

'CAN YOU HEAR ME!' Sirius bellowed into Toren's head. Toren winced.

__

'You don't have to yell, just, think like you normally talk.' He gestured for Sirius to try again.

__

'This is amazing! Can you do this with anybody?' Sirius questioned. Toren shook his head. Harry watched the two with growing confusion

__

'No. Selene and I can talk to each other, and to every animal we ever met, but humans brain waves are different. They're blocked off, and we can't talk to them. At least not yet.' He said with a grin.

Sirius shook his head again.

__

'You are one amazing kid, ya know that? But then again, you are a Black, I wouldn't expect anything less.' Sirius said jokingly. Toren laughed drawing Harry's curious stare again then moved over next to his sister.

Remus had managed to pick himself up off the floor, with Selene still glued to his side.

"I see that you are doing very well this morning my little pup." Remus said with a large smile, rubbing at one of her ears. Selene tilted her head into her father's hand and smiled.

"Sure am! And I made a new friend last night too." She said excitedly.

"That's wonderful Selene." He smiled down at her, then his smile dimmed, Selene's ears drooped under his hand.

"What's wrong Papa?" she asked quietly. Remus pulled her into a hug.

"I have to go do a favor for Dumbledore, I wont be gone long I promise." He said. Selene stiffened.

"Your leaving me?" she said in a teary voice, then pulled back to give him the full force of her watery, puppy dog expression. Remus visibly turned to mush.

"No, no pup. I'm not leaving, not, forever. I'll keep in touch with you. We'll send letters every day, and I'm sure Harry will let you borrow Hedwig, right Harry?" Remus asked looking imploringly in Harry's direction. Harry nodded his head frantically.

"See, and "snuffles" will be here to, and so are Harry, Hermione and Ron. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said hugging her and rubbing her back. Selene sighed and slumped her shoulders. 

"Fine, if you have to." She said in a whisper. Then she pulled back and gave her dad a spine-snapping hug.

"But if you don't come back I'm gonna have to hunt you down." She said with a smile, ever the cheerful one. Remus smiled and promised to finish his task with all do haste so that she wouldn't have to come and track him down.

****

Breakfast went pretty much like normal, at least until a certain blond Slytherin happened to walk past the Gryffindor table.

"Draco!" a voice called out cheerfully, latching onto Draco's arm and dragging him down to sit at the Gryffindor table. 

There was the soft, subtle sound of eyes glazing all down the table. Ron turned so pale his hair appeared to be glowing. Hermione was so still you'd have thought she'd turned to stone. Harry just gawked in open-mouthed shock. 

But no one seemed to be more surprised than Draco himself. He sat were he had been put, looking like he'd been kicked in the back of the head. 

Ron was the first to gather enough wits to speak, although he probably should have just kept his mouth shut.

"What do you think you're doing, ferret-face?" he sputtered out. Draco jerked and glared in Ron's direction but before he could open his mouth to defend himself an angry growl came from beside him, he looked to see Selene glaring and growling, simultaneously, at Ron.

"Don't talk to my friend like that." She said baring a set of impressive fangs in Ron's direction.

Ron gaped like a fish with lock-jaw. "F-fff-f" He could bring himself to make the word come out.

Harry caught his breath and gave it a shot. "Selene," he wavered. "You do know that he's a Slytherin, right?"

Selene cocked an eyebrow at him. "Howzat?" she said.

"A Slytherin!" Harry squeaked. "One of them!" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the table of students in green and silver.

Selene turned and gave the table a long leisurely look. Then she turned and gave Harry a look of serene incomprehension. "Okay." She said. Then turned back to her plate, the implication obviously lost on her.

Harry shook his head in bafflement and let her get away with it. Ron was almost apoplectic with indignation. "You don't get it!" he brayed. "He's a Slytherin! They're evil!" He said waving his arms in the air frantically. 

"Oh yes, all Slytherin's are evil, just like all Gryffindors are courageous and good and brave right? Hello! Longbottom!" He scoffed waving a hand in Neville's direction. Neville put his head down in shame. Ron turned a fascinating shade of vermilion, and steam looked to start pouring out his ears, Harry opened his mouth to defend his fellow Gryffindor, but again a growl rumbled from Selene. Ron looked at her, expecting her to agree with Draco, and saw that she was glaring _at_ Draco.

"That wasn't nice Draco. Say your sorry." She growled. Draco looked indignant.

"I most certainly will not!" he said and started to stand up. Selene grabbed his arm and dragged him back down into his seat, then thumped him in the back with her invisible tail, Draco's eyes widened. 

"Apologize." She said again, showing fangs. Draco grit his teeth and managed to spit out a "Sorry Longbottom." Through thin lips. Selene smiled and nodded her head.

"Good boy, now eat." And with that she shoved a piece of toast into Draco's mouth. The rest of the Gryffindors were to shocked that Draco had even apologized to make a fuss over the fact that he was still sitting at their table. Breakfast continued on, pretty much, like normal after that.

Suddenly Selene inhaled sharply and went ramrod straight. She grabbed Daco's arm with a grip like the jaws of a tax collector. Draco gave her a look of ill-concealed confusion. 

"He's got my tail." She whispered to low for Draco to hear. Draco bent his head closer.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Harry's got my tail!" She said a little louder this time. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder to see Harry Potter fondling what appeared to be a piece of air with a puzzled and fascinated look on his face. Draco looked back at Selene.

"Oh." He said in amusement, then went back to eating his toast. Selene growled low in his direction.

"Help me." She said, getting angrier when it looked like he'd start to laugh at any minute. Draco gave a sigh and got up, pulling Selene up by the arm next to him. Harry looked like a kid that was just told his puppy had been run over, and kept feeling around for the missing fuzzy piece of air.

"We are going to potions." Draco announced in his most regal manner, pretty much like he usually announced everything.

Toren waved goodbye to his sister with his piece of toast, almost knocking Colin out in the process. Ginny grabbed his arm in time to prevent a serious injury from occurring, namely to Colin. Harry and the others got up and followed Selene and Draco a couple of seconds later.

****

As per usual potions was a dismal affair, at least for the first half. As Snape droned on and on about how useless they all were (Pretty much like he always did) Selene began to fall asleep. 

A look of unholy glee settled upon Snape's face at the site of a student sleeping in his class, and a Gryffindor at that. He walked over and stood right next to her, trying to decide what would be the most satisfactory way of waking her, while Harry, Ron and Hermione watched in growing apprehension, they all knew how much Snape hated Gryffindors.

Finally he seemed to have made a decision, and reached his hand out to rudely shake her awake before publicly humiliating her. Just as his hand came into contact with her shoulder however a growl rumbled out loudly from her throat and she thrust her hand out in Professor Snape's direction will muttering something none of them understood. A blinding light lit up the dark Potions classroom and Snape was sent flying across the room to land with a bang against his desk. 

Everyone held his or her breath as Professor Snape picked himself up off the floor. Then they blinked in confusion as he climbed up onto his desk. What Snape did next was so utterly bizarre that it took them a minute to learn to see it. When they finally realized that Snape was, in fact, doing an Irish jig atop his own desk the combined laughter of the students nearly shook the stones from the dungeon ceiling.

Ron fell right out of his seat and onto the floor laughing, looking as though all of his dreams had come true at once. Harry was banging his fist into the desktop and laughing so hard it hurt and tears leaked out of his closed eyes. Draco laughed so hard, the hand supporting his head fell away and he smacked his face against table, but he didn't stop laughing. For once the Gryffindors and Slytherin's agreed on something. That watching Professor Snape 'River Dance' on his desk was the funniest damn thing they'd ever seen. 

And what did Selene think about this? Well not much seeing as how she was still asleep.

Ron accidentally bumped into Selene's chair while he was rolling around the floor in hysterics. The minute Selene opened her eyes the spell seemed to be broken and Snape climbed off his desk and gave them all a glare.

"What are you all looking at? Get out, class is over." And with that he walked off into his office. Everyone had gone silent the minute he came out of it, but it seemed that he didn't remember. Well they certainly weren't going to inform him. Ron managed to keep his guffaws in till he got out the door, then he burst out into laughter again and stumbled down the hallway while Hermione kept him from bumping into anyone.

Selene walked out with Harry and Draco, who both couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny guy's? What'd I miss?" she questioned in confusion. Everyone else had already left and as they were leaving Harry held the door open, like the good, Chivalrous Gryffindor that he was, and shut it right after Selene had gone through.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" she shrieked, her hair practically standing on end. Harry stared in concern and confusion, Draco looked around behind her at the door and winced, then gave Harry an accusing glare. It was normal for Draco to glare at him but it was usually him doing the accusing glaring, and besides he didn't even know why he was being glared at (Not that Draco usually needed a reason to glare at him, but this seemed different.) 

Toren came screeching around a corner and barreled into Crabbe and Goyle, sending them flying into opposite walls. He stopped and stared at his pole-axed sister and looked confused for a moment before he too looked at the door and winced. He reached over and opened the door then helped his frozen sister walk off down the hall, whispering comforting nonsense to her.

Draco gave Harry one last accusing look before sauntering off to his next class, leaving poor, confused Harry standing there and wondering what it was that he just did wrong.

**** 

Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with, curiously enough, the Slytherins this year. As Harry made his way to the classroom, he suddenly remembered that they still had no idea who their new teacher was. Lupin had told them he wasn't teaching, but there had been no new faces at the head table the night before either. Oh, well, he supposed they'd find out when they got there.

The teacher wasn't there when they arrived at the classroom. Students were taking their seats, arranging their stuff, talking quietly to each other about who the new teacher might be. By some segregative instinct the two Houses arranged themselves on opposite sides of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up near the front of the room, on the left side with the rest of the Gryffindors. Draco sat nearer the back, and Selene sat next to him. With the Slytherins. It was almost a mirror of the breakfast situation that morning. The Slytherins stared frankly at her as she arranged her stuff on he desk. She ignored them magnificently.

Finally, the door flew open as their teacher arrived, and the class had a whole new set of surprises.

"G'day, fifth-years!" she piped in a strong, clear Australian contralto. "Sorry to be late."

She was barely four feet tall, dressed in baggy robes and enormous boots. As she dumped her bag on the teacher's desk, Harry could see that she also wore dark skin and her hair magicked purple. Her large eyes scanned the class, and as they passed over him, Harry could see that they were of an odd fiery color, like the skin of a blood orange. But strangest of all, she seemed barely older than the students, perhaps fifteen at most.

"Welcome again to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she said grinning hugely. "I'm you new Professor this year, my name is Bindi Bunyip. But the first person to call me Professor-anything gets a hex right up the nose! Just call me Bindi." 

She gazed around at row upon row of students blinking stupidly at her.

"Now," she continued. "This year we will be learning something a little bit different. And the best way to explain it is to demonstrate. You, lad." She pointed at Neville Longbottom. "Come on up here."

Too amazed to be really nervous yet, Neville did as he was bid. 

"Please hand me your wand." She said in a friendly sort of way.

Neville handed it over, confused.

"Right," she said. "Now I'm gonna curse you into next Tuesday. What're you gonna do about it?" She pointed his own wand at him, a dead bead between the eyes. 

Neville hit the ground with a hearty _thunk!_ Out cold.

"Alright!" Bindi piped to the class. "Now, why do you suppose he did that?"

Silence so total you could hear the wood aging.

"He did that because he was not prepared to defend himself without his wand. Let's have another go; you there, come on up." This time the victim was Draco Malfoy. Selene smiled encouragingly at him as he slunk up to the front of the class. Bindi held her hand out with a grin, and Draco placed his wand in it. She backed up a few paces and took aim. "Well?" she said.

"I'll probably dodge." He told her. 

"Righty ho!" Bindi said, delighted. "Let's find out. _Ombra!_" A bolt of white light erupted from Draco's wand. Draco did make a bona fide dodge, but the bolt hit him in the right shoulder. 

Something was now different about Draco. It took a few seconds for Harry to figure out what it was. Draco now had no color. His hair, his skin, his eyes, and his clothes were all in shades of gray. Draco looked down at himself and let out a startled squeak.

"Nice try." Bindi said with genuine praise. "But you can't rely on speed to help you too much in a magical attack. Magic is faster than meat." She handed Draco back his wand and gave him a pat on the back. Draco wandered back to his seat, still reeling a bit.

"Now for something a little different." Bindi said. "Selene Lupin, come on down!"

Selene blinked, but gamely got up and went to the front of the class. Bindi picked up Neville's wand again. She took aim and cocked an eyebrow at Selene. Selene just grinned back. Bindi raised eyebrows, smiled, and emitted a strange high whistle. A bolt of bright orange energy erupted from Neville's wand. Selene flung her arm upward, batting the spell back at Bindi like a handball. It was a wicked serve and caught the miniscule teacher squarely in the torso, sending her flying. Bindi landed in a heap behind her desk. 

Selene sucked air through her teeth. "I didn't mean to hit it that hard." She said.

After a few seconds Bindi wobbled back up to her feet. The class gasped when they saw the Bindi now had six or seven dandelions sprouting from her head.

"Bravo!" she crowed, her voice dizzy. "This is what we are going to learn. How to defend yourselves against magic without any esoteric equipment. Miss Lupin here was raised to use magic that way, Now we are gonna teach you all to do the same. Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Lupin. And five more for Neville, for giving it a shot. And five to Slytherin as well, Mr. Malfoy! Class dismissed."

There was actually a bit of applause as the class left the room. Followed, of course, by the usual rooba-rooba of students reflecting on this most unusual of teachers. Ron was in a state of something like incredulity. "Could this day get any weirder?" he said to the world at large. Hermione wore a confused scowl on her face, and when Harry asked her what was wrong she only muttered "Most irregular," and shook her head. 

Harry wanted to ask Selene about her performance, so he made his way over to her desk, where she was gathering up her books. She was talking to Draco, whose color was just beginning to fade back in. He stopped just next to her, with his mouth open intending to speak, but before he could even draw breath for it Selene let out a SQUAWK! She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth and spun her head around to stare at Harry with wide and terrified eyes. She whimpered slightly. And then looked down at his feet. Harry followed her gaze but saw nothing. It did feel kind of like he was standing on a rope or something though.

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh, then pushed Harry away.

" Hey!" he yelled in indignation. Draco just scoffed and helped Selene to her feet. They both went out the door and didn't look back one. Harry just blinked at their retreating backs in confusion.

****

That night Harry sat in the common room, in a chair near the fire, and thought back on the happenings of the day. He couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong. Maybe Draco had cursed her to feel pain whenever he came near? No, Draco may be a bastard but he wouldn't do that to a friend, would he? 

A low sounding thunk woke Harry from his reveries, and he looked around the common room in mild surprise. _'Must have been spaced out longer than I thought._' He mused while looking around the empty room. Everyone else had obviously already gone to bed. 

A motion out of the corner of his eye caused him to look over and discover that he was not, in fact, alone. Selene was curled up and quite asleep on the couch. Harry stayed seated for fear of hurting her again, should he come to close. He started brooding on his thoughts again, watching Selene's tail swing back and forth with lazy eyes.

Wait, tail?

Harry's eyes snapped open and locked onto the fuzzy new appendage on the Lupin girl. Yes, that was in fact a tail. He trailed his eyes up and discovered a pair of soft looking black ears twitching around on the top of her head. A strange impulse assailed him, and always being a person who acted on emotion Harry didn't question it. He reached a hand out and lightly touched one of the ears. It twitched away from his hand. Harry smiled and started to pet the ear carefully, the rumbling noise came back and this time Harry could identify what it was. Purring. 

He watched as Selene yawned and opened one sleep clouded, silver eye and trained it on him. She sat up and scratched at the ear he's been playing with and looked at him in confusion.

"Harry?" she asked in an inquisitive manner.

" What are you?" the minute that came out of his mouth he wanted to smack himself, how could he ask such a stupid question. Selene didn't seem to under stand and rather eloquently asked.

"Huh?"

" I mean, why do you have ears and a tail, a you part werewolf like professor Lupin?" He tried to elaborate. Selene just cocked her head to the side.

" I guess. I don't really know, I've just always been this way. It doesn't bother you does it?" she asked looking a little scared of his answer, ears lowering and puppy eyes coming into focus. Harry melted into a puddle of useless goo faster than butter on a hot skillet.

"Oh no, it doesn't bother me at all. I think it's brilliant!" he hastened to reassure her. Selene smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok." Then she got a serious look on her face. " But you can't tell anyone, my dad doesn't want me to be treated like I'm different' or something like that, ok. Promise?"

"I promise." Harry said seriously. Then decided to ask the question that had been bugging him.

"How do you keep others from seeing them though?" 

Selene blinked, then looked at her hand and squeaked.

"My ring!" she exclaimed, then began to frantically search the couch. Harry remembered hearing something hit the ground earlier and so looked on the floor, sure enough there it was right under the couch. He picked it up and handed it back to Selene.

"Here ya go." 

She looked very relieved, then slipped it on. Immediately the ears and tail vanished, and Harry was disappointed. Selene saw the look and grinned.

" Oh don't worry their not gone, just invisible. You can still feel them, I certainly do, you kept stepping on my tail all day long." She said jokingly. Harry winced.

"So that's why you kept screaming whenever I came near you? I was stepping on your tail? I'm so sorry!" he said franticly. Selene laughed and assured him it was all forgive as it was an honest mistake. 

"So Malfoy knows about you then?" Harry asked just a little jealous that Malfoy had known before him. Selene nodded her head. Harry sat in thought for a minute then looked over at Selene shyly.

" Um. Can I uh. Touch your ears again?" Then he went bright red and started stammering. " You don't have to let me if you don't want to or anything. They're just so soft. And um ok I'm making a complete ass of myself, so I'll just shut up now." 

Selene just laughed and grabbed his hand, placing it near her ears. Then she lay her head on his lap and curled up purring and fell asleep. Harry sat petting the ears for a while, but the gentle vibration and sound of the purr lulled him into sleep soon as well. 

Harry had no nightmares that night.

****

Hello all! Sorry this took so very long, but I was recently in a car accident. I'm ok, just a blow to the head, scrambling my already scrambled mind. Who knows, maybe it knocked something back into place. Well I hope you all liked. Let me know what ya think. Later.


	12. In Which Harry Develops a Fear of Remote...

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Authors note: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I know this is late, (really late) but real life caught up with me. After an intense struggle I have finally broken free and am back to writing. I hope you like this chapter. Review and let me know, yell at me, I don't care, just say something please. Once again I'm sorry for the lateness (Is that a word?) of this chapter, I hope you all can forgive me.

****

Chapter 11: In Which Harry Develops a Fear of Remote Controls

He did, however, have a very weird dream.

It started out like most of his other mundane dreams. He was back at the Dursleys cooking tons, and tons of food for his porcine cousin Dudley. He sighed as he flipped another burger. _I wish I were back at Hogwarts_. He thought, then shook his head. _Stop thinking like that Harry or you're going to burn your hand again because you're not paying attention. _He sighed again and looked down at the frying pan in his hand. Then blinked in confusion. _Where did the burger go? _He thought looking up, 

The burger was frozen in mid air.

Now that he was paying attention he noticed it was awfully quite. Turning around he saw that his cousin was frozen too, in mid bite. This was obviously a dream.

"Wow that's neat, what is this thing?" 

Harry turned to the voice and saw Selene standing in the doorway, examining the remote to the telly.

"How did you get in my dream?" He asked in confusion. Selene looked up at him, then pointed over her shoulder.

"Through the door." She said then went back to studying the remote. Harry walked over and looked. Sure enough, there was a door. Hanging in midair at that. 

"Wonder what this does?" he heard Selene mumble, he looked up and watched as she pressed a button on the controller. There was a great rumbling noise then the house jerked violently. 

"What did you do!" Harry yelled, trying to keep his balance. Selene didn't seem to be having much trouble in that department, she was still puzzling over the remote. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He blinked as Mrs. Figg went sailing past the window, still seated in her rocker and with "Boots" the cat in her lap. He shook that bit of weirdness off and continued to try to crawl towards Selene. There was another bang and a very hard jerk that slammed him straight into the ground. He groaned and looked up at Selene, who was still standing.

"Why is it that I get thrown around and you don't?" he asked in mild annoyance, Finally pulling himself to his feet and managing to stay upright.

" It's your dream, I'm just visiting." She said with a shrug. " I'm in control of myself and since I didn't feel like moving I don't, dream logic. You're the one who imagined yourself getting thrown all over the place." 

Harry heaved a great sigh and walked over to the open front door. Then stopped in shock.

"Uh I don't think were in England anymore." He stated looking at they're colorful, and bizarre surroundings. Selene came out of the house as well and looked to, then pulled on his sleeve and pointed at something. Harry turned to see what she'd found. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god! We killed someone. Wait, why does this seem familiar?" He stopped freaking out to try and figure out were he'd seen this before. A tugging on his pants drew his attention to

"Dobby?" He asked in confusion.

"Brave sir has slain the wicked wizard of the west, we is forever grateful to him we is." Dobby said with happy tears pouring out of his large eyes. 

"Huh?" He looked around and saw all the other Hogwarts School elves dressed in really weird clothing singing "Ding, Dong, the wizards dead" at the top of their lungs. 

"Here sir is the evil wizards ruby hat. You keep it sir, we insist." Dobby handed harry a very beat up old hat that looked like it had been painted red.

"Sorting hat?" Harry asked looking more and more confused by the second.

"You must place me on your head then bang it against a wall three times while saying 'Voldemort throws spells like a sissy'." The sorting hat stated seriously. Harry just blinked. _Right then _he thought _I've finally gone completely mental. _

"Wonder what this one does?" he heard Selene say. He whipped around.

"No!"

"Oh but it's true." A sinister voice that Harry recognized said from in front of him. He turned and saw Voldemort in full death eater garb and holding alightsaber? No it was more like his wand but with a red light coming out the end. Looking down he noticed that he was no longer holding the sorting hat but his own wand with a blue light coming out the end.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Harry. I am your father." 

" NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Harry screamed.

"Boring. What's on next." Selene said hitting the channel button.

The scenery wavered and they appeared in the woods.

"Now what movie did we end up in?" He asked. Selene cocked her head to the side.

"What's a movie?" she asked. Harry pondered how to answer that one.

"Well a movie is.."

BOOM

Harry stopped and listened intently. Then watched a puddle in the road.

BOOM

The puddle rippled.

"Oh no. Selene you'd better start running." He said in a very calm manner. Selene started jogging next to him.

"Why?" she asked looking at him in curiosity. There was a great crash behind them as a tyrannosaur burst out of the trees.

"That's why!" he yelled, breaking into "haul ass" gear. Selene blinked at the approaching monster. Then nodded. "Right." She said and started to really move. 

"Quick, change it! Change it!" Harry screamed, while constantly shooting panicked looks over his shoulder at the ever decreasing distance between them and the dinosaur.

"Right!" Selene said brightly, pushing the channel button.

The atmosphere around them turned into salt and pepper for a minute then settled down into a new scene.

The first thing Harry noticed was that he was standing in the driveway of number four Privet drive. Selene was standing next to him, wearing a nice blouse and muggle jeans. He glanced down and saw that he was also wearing jeans. (Which were rather snug, he noted off-handedly) In front of them was a very big, expensive looking black truck. He snorted in disgust. _'Looks like Dudley got a new toy.' _

Dudley came waddling into view from around the side of the truck, holding a rag. He started in surprise when he saw Harry.

" I-I was just s-s-starting the second coat of wax now Harry, It'll be ready in time for your date tonight." Dudley stammered then backed away and started to wax with more enthusiasm.

Harry just shook his head in confusion. Figuring that he should just play along he nodded at Dudley and turned to stare at Selene in shock. She just blinked at him. A flashing of bright lights, a loud bang, and the screeching of tires had them both spinning around to face

The Weasleys old Ford Anglia. Festooned with eccentric looking gadgetry and lightly steaming around the edges. The driver's side door burst open and Arthur Weasley stumbled out wearing strange looking wizards robes and a solid, silvery, visor-like pair of glasses. His red hair was standing out in all directions. He looked around for a minute before spotting Harry.

"Harry!" He barked, running up and grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "You must come back with me!"

Harry stared at him and waved a hand experimentally in front of the visor. He figured he might as well humor the guy, as he seemed more than a little unstable.

"Um, where?" He asked warily. Mr.Weasley lifted the visor and Harry stared into wild looking brown eyes.

"Back to the future!" he blared.

Harry blinked then started laughing so hard he couldn't breath. He managed to get only one coherent sentence out, asking Selene to change the channel. Their surroundings fuzzed again.

Harry looked up and saw another member of the Weasley family. This time it was Charlie, the dragon tamer, and he was dancing around with a bunch of animals and singing rather off key. Harry raised an eyebrow and chuckled,

"I know this one. Doctor Doolittle. Or Doctor Weasley, whichever. You can change it again." He said looking at Selene. She had a confused look on her face.

"But I can talk to the animals, Harry. Why's he singing about that? It's no big deal." She said with a shrug. Harry stared at her in a cross between amazement and exasperation.

"Just change It." he said. She shrugged and pressed the button. The scenery fuzzed again.

Owls. Lots of Owls. Everywhere he looked, every surface was covered in them. And they were all staring at him. Ominously. One landed on his head.

"Selene." He whispered.

"Yeah?" she questioned leaning over towards him.

"Change it again please" he asked very calmly. She just nodded and pushed the button as the Owls all started flying at them. One scene shift later and Harry was completely soaking wet. They were standing in the middle of a street and it was pouring down rain. Selene, however, was perfectly dry despite the water that was drenching everything, including him.

"Stupid dream logic." Harry muttered, as he wiped at his glasses. He put them on only to watch his former Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, go skipping down the road in a yellow rain slicker singing about, of all things, singing in the rain. He shook his head and turned to Selene who mutely lifted the remote and pushed the button. Static, white noise..

It was dark, the air was sticky and hot. Harry brought his hand up and brushed cobwebs away from his face. Ominous quiet.

"Where do you think we are now?" Selene asked. Her voice echoed.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. There was a strange rumbling noise that was beginning to bug him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized they were walking in a trench, sort of. Two ledges, one on either side of the wall, parallel to each other, seemed to ramp up from the ground and into the darkness above in the direction of the growing rumble. He stopped and tried to figure out what movie they were in this time, but was drawing a blank.

"Harry." Selene tried to get his attention by pulling on his sleeve.

" Not now Selene I'm thinking." He said waving her off. She stopped bothering him for a few seconds then.

"Harry I really think you should see this." Now he could detect distinct panic in her tone. He glanced up to see what had gotten her so upset. 

Coming fast out of the gloom, Harry could see the rough granite face of a spherical bolder rumbling down the ramp toward them.

"Bloody hell." He said with much feeling. Then turned and started running. Suddenly Bill Weasley showed up out of no were wearing a leather jacket, fedora, and holding a scaly looking whip.

"Harry, do you have the idol!' he yelled while running next to him.

"What idol!" Harry yelled back. Bill looked at him in incredulous dismay.

"Don't tell me you lost it!" he said frantically. Harry glared at him.

"I never had it to begin with!" he yelled in annoyance. And while the two bickered back and forth they paid little attention to Selene's growing warnings. Finally they both were jerked to a stop and stared.. At very long, pointy looking spikes. Right in front of their faces. They both turned around to see Selene with a hand on each of their collars.

" In case you hadn't noticed we are trapped between a spiked wall and a giant boulder, that should be here to smash us in a few seconds I might add, so now isn't the time for fighting." She growled at them both.

Bill started looking all over the place, spotted something, took out his whip, grabbed it and jerked. A wall to their left opened and they all darted through seconds before the boulder smashed into the spike-covered wall. Bits of debris whizzed passed their heads as they ducked for cover.

"Selene." Harry grit out. "Give me that remote!" he yelled jumping at her. His surroundings wavered and he appeared on a boat. He didn't pay much attention since he was too busy looking for a certain wolf eared, remote totting, pain in the butt. He would have continued looking too if his worst enemy, one Draco Malfoy, hadn't come running up and started tugging on his arm.

"Quick Harry, we must get off the ship!" Malfoy said frantically. "You get on now, their only allowing women and children on the life boats, don't worry about me, I'll find another way off." 

Harry opened his mouth to correct this obviously misinformed Malfoy when he heard Selene's voice from behind him.

"Nice dress Harry." She said with a laugh. He blinked then looked down and screamed. For he indeed was wearing a dress.

" Oh that just tears it! Give me that damn remote Selene." He grabbed at the remote and started trying to jerk it out of her hand. She fought back. The scene's kept changing and so did Harry outfits. 

"Just one more button, please." Selene pleaded putting on her most potent puppy face. Harry resisted for an admirable ten seconds before giving in.

"Fine just one more, then you have to give me the remote. Ok?" 

Selene nodded and gave him a bright smile. 

"Thanks. Alright this is the one I've really wanted to push." And brought her finger down on the big red power button.

Everything went black.

Harry jerked awake with a gasp and found himself staring into a pair of bright silver eyes.

__

'Just a dream. Just a dream' he tried to calm his heart down. When he was sufficiently calmer he looked up at Selene again. She grinned at him.

"That was fun Harry! When can we do it again?" she said enthusiastically. Harry, who had suffered one too many shocks to his system already, passed out.

*****

Hi all! Sorry this is so late again. My computer has been giving me trouble lately. I hope this chapter while tide you over until I can get the rest of them done. The movies the Harry Potter characters appear in, in this fic are as follows: The Wizard of OZ, Star Wars, Jurassic Park, Back to the Future, Doctor Doolittle, The birds, Singing in the Rain, Indiana Jones, and Titanic. Please let me know what you think. It gives me motivation to keep going, and right now I really need it, even if its just something small it still makes me feel good about my story. thanks.


End file.
